The Life of a Fake Princess
by redyarns
Summary: "WELL WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU WANT!" "SOMEONE WHO ISN'T A FUCKING UNICORN GIRL WHO BARFS GLITTER AND RAINBOWS!" She had dirt smeared over half of her face, her hair was a mess, and she was threatening him with a potato sack. Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

The moment he was born, his destiny was set. The pride of his father and his kingdom, he was treated with the highest treatment one could offer.

Natsu admitted it. He didn't like it too much. The occasional pampering and making delicious foods, he had no complaints against. (That chocolate mousse? He would die a happy man after eating one bite.) But the constant forcing of his father into a marriage with a princess was irritating him to no end.

At the moment, the nineteen-year-old crown prince sat in his room, flipping through various channels on his TV, when two knocks on his door was heard.

"My prince, your father requests you to meet him in his study. I'm sorry!" The maid squeaked, and Natsu instantly knew who it was. The shy, pink-haired Aries was a personal good friend of his, even if she had an unusual attachment to saying 'I'm sorry'.

"But whyyyy," Natsy could only groan, begrudgingly turning off the flat screen TV and rolling off of his bed.

"I-I'm sorry!" She only squeaked once more, before Natsu's unusual sensitive hearing picked up her scrambling away.

Groaning dramatically, the prince raised himself to his feet and dragged himself out of his room.

He waved cheerfully to passing servants and maids, that is, until he met his one true enemy.

"What are you doing here, squinty eyes?" Gray sneered, the head chef glaring at him.

"Excuse me, ice cube?!" Natsu shouted back, banging his head against his childhood friend's own forehead.

"You heard me right, ash brains!" Gray yelled, and the air was crackling with rivalry as the two young men tried to push the other away.

"Excuse me, are you two... Fighting?" A dangerously calm voice said from behind them.

They froze, and cold sweat dripped down their foreheads.

"N-NO!" Natsu screamed, whipping around and throwing his around Gray's shoulder.

"Y-YEAH!" Gray bellowed next. The two nervously waited in unison, staring at the redhead.

Finally, the swordsman (woman?) cracked a smile and nodded firmly. "Good. It is a wise decision to have friendships as strong as yours in order to reach your goal in life." She spoke seriously, clenching her fist above her chest.

Gray and Natsu sweatdropped at her dead serious face and tone, before she nodded once more and marched away.

Still apprehensive, the two boys started to hiss each other insults while trying to pinch the other on the arm in their hugging position.

"Fucktard!"

"Ice princess!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy bent down, the sun beating down on her back with blistering heat. Her brown and slightly worn pants were rolled up to her knees, and she could feel the warm water around her ankles.

She plucked rice plant after rice plant, ignoring the burning pain in her spine and trying to work as fast as she could.

Lucy finally finished the west field, and she sighed before setting the picked plants aside and stretching, moaning when her back popped.

"Lucy-nee?"

The blond eighteen-year-old smiled at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Wendy, why are you over here?" Lucy scolded gently. "You should be checking the hens and collecting the eggs."

Wendy smiled toothily at her. "But I already finished! See, um, Lucy-nee - "Wendy fumbled as she presented proudly a woven basket full to the brim with white eggs.

"Wow, they laid more than usual." Lucy eyed them, and counted up to eighteen. "These will make beautiful chicks. After making sure they're all good, you have to - "

"Give them back to the hens, I know." Wendy nodded, grinning. "So, Lucy-nee, can we go for ice cream today?"

Lucy forced a smile onto her face, and dread started to form in her heart. "Of course, Wendy. We can go after milking the cows."

"Yay!" The thirteen-year-old cheered, dancing around in joy before throwing her arms around Lucy's waist.

"You're the best sister I could ask for, Lucy-nee." Wendy whispered.

Lucy hugged her back furiously. _'Oh, Wendy...'_

That afternoon, as Wendy put on her best outfit for their 'ice cream journey', Lucy trailed into her room and stared at the pieces of paper on her desk.

With a trembling hand, she read the top letter, her eyes starting to water as she clenched the paper tightly, causing a few wrinkles.

 **'Dear Ms. Heartfilia,**

 **We regret to inform you that you only have one month to repay your debts. If not all of them are repented, you will be seperated from your younger sister, Wendy Sky Marvell Heartfilia, as you will not be able to support her needs, and she will be sent to a foster care center.**

 **We wish you the best of luck,**

 **-The Bank of Fiore'**

Beneath it was the incredibly large amount of money she was supposed to repay in a month.

Due by June 16, 2016, it read.

Lucy bit her lip. Over one hundred thousand dollars was what she needed, and she cursed their no good father. Jude Heartfilia had once been a good man, but after their mother died, he turned into an alcoholic. He spent their live's savings onto useless things, until he died when Wendy was merely four and Lucy eight.

"Lucy-nee! I'm ready!" Wendy shouted from outside her door.

Lucy took in a deep breath and shoved the paper away under her pillow, before rummaging around her drawers and managing to find a crumpled five dollar bill.

"Coming!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu sat down reluctantly in front of the red haired king, fidgeting.

Igneel ignored his son for a few more moments, filing through a bunch of papers. The only noises were the crinkling of said papers, and was slowly starting to annoy Natsu.

"So," Igneel started, finally becoming still as he made eye contact with Natsu.

"Soooo," Natsu stretched out.

Igneel sighed. "You still haven't chosen?"

"I told you, it's my choice, Igneel!" Natsu snapped back harshly. Igneel flinched. It just showed how irritated Natsu was with him, because the boy rarely called him by his name.

"You know that I'm only doing this so your happiness is ensured," Igneel tried to reason.

Natsu slouched down in his seat and glared at the green lamp on his father's desk. "Shoving me into some random girl's arms ain't makin' me happy." He grumbled.

Igneel breathed in deeply through his nose. "... Princess Lisanna was nice," he said gently. "Maybe you should - "

"No."

"How about that girl, Laki? Yes, she - "

"No."

"Fine. Her highness - "

" _No_."

Igneel's eyes twitched. "What on earth will get you to understand that I'm only doing this for your own good!" He hissed.

"I want my freedom!"

"Well, I wanted you to have blond hair, but that didn't happen, did it?!" Igneel shouted back.

"Oi, don't start with the hair again!"

"I mean, look at you! Pink hair! _Pink_!"

"Hey," Natsu roared. "It's salmon, old man! SALMON!"

"GET MARRIED!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NUH UH!"

"WELL THEN WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU WANT?!"

"SOMEONE WHO ISN'T A FUCKING UNICORN GIRL WHO BARFS GLITTER AND RAINBOWS!"

Igneel paused to stare at the crown prince. He sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I suppose that, because of your age, you _do_ have the right to make your own decisions."

Just as Natsu was about to run around and scream up to the heavens in joy, Igneel's next words stopped him.

"But, here's the deal." A smirk morphed onto his lips, and Natsu didn't like to admit it, but fear started to creep into his heart.

"What... Deal?" Natsu gulped.

"Find a girl. Any girl, it doesn't matter." Igneel waved carelessly with his hand. "But there are requirements. One, she can't be a 'unicorn girl'." He quoted.

Natsu slowly nodded, still unsure where the heck he was going with this.

"Two, she has to be in love with you. Three, you have to be married." Igneel stretched out the last word unnecessarily. "And..."

"And?" Natsu whimpered. Already he was terrified.

"You have to find her in a week."

"A WEEK!" Natsu screamed.

"That's right," Igneel beamed, grinning widely. "And if you can find this girl, prove to me that you two are in love, then bam. You get your freedom of choice and happiness. But, fail, and _I_ get to choose."

Natsu gulped again, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Natsu flinched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"... Deal."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy followed an enthusiastic Wendy up the sidewalk, feeling uncomfortable by the many disapproving looks by nearby people.

The city of Magnolia was a place of royalty and wealth, and everyone could tell who they were by their clothes and the way they walked.

Lucy held on to Wendy's hand tightly as the smaller girl led them to an ice cream parlor.

Wendy opened the door and eagerly raced to the counter, peering at the many different choices of delicious treats.

The woman serving them smiled politely, and Wendy eventually chose chocolate and strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

As Lucy handed over that wrinkled five dollar bill, Wendy looked at her older sister.

"Lucy-nee, don't you want some too?" She asked, licking some ice cream into her mouth.

Lucy smiled at her, thanking the woman for the change. "Wendy, we came here to get _you_ ice cream... Cutie," she said the last part by bending down and poking Wendy's nose.

Giggling, the blue haired girl held on to her sister's hand as they exited the parlor and started to head back to the farm.

"Wow, Lucy-nee!" Wendy said in amazement, staring at the busy streets of Magnolia. "I never knew there could be so many cars in one place!"

Lucy laughed uneasily as she tugged Wendy back a little. "Yeah, well, stay close, okay?"

After getting a distracted nod from Wendy, Lucy waited impatiently for the light to turn green so they could cross.

"Lucy-nee," Wendy started to ask.

"Mmhmm," Lucy muttered back in a distracted tone as she watched the cars carefully.

"Does the orange person walking mean cross?"

"Yeah, yup." Lucy answered, not really paying attention.

"Oh, well then why not go now?" Wendy smiled, before letting go of Lucy's hand and starting to skip across the road.

Lucy, horrified, screamed out. "Wendy! No! Come back!"

Thankfully, no cars were coming at the moment.

"Huh?" Wendy turned back to face her sister in confusion. "Lucy-ne - "

It happened so fast.

A silver flash, the sound of something being sharply pushed into, and the thud of a limp body.

" _WENDY_!" Lucy screamed.

The man driving the car immediately stopped and stepped out, and tried to apologize while dialing 119 on his phone.

Ignoring him, Lucy ran over to her little sister's body, where her chest was already starting to bleed.

"W... _Wendy_ ," Lucy sobbed, cradling her broken body as gently as she could.

She brushed Wendy's blue hair out of her eyes, not caring that blood was making her hands and whole body all sticky. A small bead of red trickled down Wendy's dainty face, leacing a scarlet trail.

Lucy never wanted anything more than to see her sister's beautiful cocoa brown eyes once more.

"Oh, Wendy," Lucy cried, her voice cracked with grief.

On the ground, right where Wendy had once been standing, a forgotten ice cream cone was splattered on the blood streaked road.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I feel so bad, making Wendy get so hurt! ;-;**

 **Don't worry, she's not dead!**

 **If anyone actually makes Wendy dead, I'll hunt them down and wring them by their necks.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **The next chapter will be out, idk... Maybe after I update some other fics.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow!**

 **I didn't know so many people would review!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu held back a sneeze as he had his arms out at a perfect ninety degree away from his body, the dressmaker muttering measurements to herself.

"Hold still, dumbass!" Evergreen growled up at the fidgeting prince from around the multiple pins in her mouth. "If you want to impress the maidens coming tonight, you'd better sit still before I rip your balls off and staple them to your forehead!"

Natsu shivered in fright under her frightening glare. Evergreen was a scary woman, especially since she had this ability to make her glares so impossibly powerful, it made anyone freeze in fear like stone.

Natsu hissed lowly when she pinned a piece of red cloth too tight around his chest.

"Too much?" Evergreen asked, flicking some caramel brown hair out of her eyes.

"I can't breathe!" Was his wheeze of a response.

Sighing, Evergreen pushed her glasses up her nose before continuing on to his pants. Men. They had absolutely no pain tolerance.

After another two hours of Natsu standing there bored to his death - he tried to sing to keep himself entertained but when Evergreen threatened to shove a pin up his ass he shut up - he was finally released from the warden's - ah, Evergreen's, hold.

Natsu rotated his arms and neck, his shoulders and back awfully sore.

"Natsu-sama,"

Natsu stopped at his name and turned to frown at the bowing servant, a nice young boy named Romeo.

"Romeo," Natsu groaned. "You know I hate that."

"R-Right," Romeo stuttered in embarrassment, straightening his spine. "Um, lunch is rea - "

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, for Natsu had taken off down the hallway at the word 'lunch'.

"... dy." Romeo sighed.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy was sobbing hysterically as the ambulance arrived.

"Ma'am, we need to take the girl!" One of the men shouted as he tried to tug Lucy's arms away from Wendy.

"B-But - She - " Lucy sputtered, her eyes and cheeks swollen red.

"Ma'am, your sister will be fine," a woman came up, before starting to stretch on some gloves. "Alright, someone get a stretcher over here!" She shouted behind her.

The next hour was absolute torture for Lucy. It was chaos, a mix of bright colors and the sirens.

All Lucy could remember was clutching onto Wendy's hand tightly, the flash of white walls, and that horrible smell only hospitals seemed to obtain.

There was one vivid memory. As they wheeled Wendy away, Lucy became hysterical once more, screaming and fighting against several doctors and nurses as she tried to reach her sister.

Finally, she calmed down, and for the next five hours she was in dispair as Wendy underwent surgery.

"Miss Heartfilia?"

At the sound of her name,Lucy's head shot up. "Y-Yes," she stuttered, her voice slightly raw from all of her crying and screaming. "That's me."

The doctor nodded and smiled gently at her. "I'm Doctor Rogue Cheney, but just Rogue is fine. As of now, your sister is in stable condition."

Lucy felt her heart finally start to beat, and she let out a large gasp of relief.

"However."

That made Lucy snap her head up once more.

"There were some difficulties. Three ribs were cracked, and one of them completely out of place. It punctured her lung, and she will have to be on life support for a few months. She's also lost a lot of blood, but hopefully, with care and lots of fluids, she will recover the blood lost. Moving on, her chest was widely gashed along with her right leg. Her left ankle is broken, and her shoulder was out of place so we had to pop it back in. The last thing is the problem with her radius. That is, her arm. The bone was not fractured, but was actually _shattered_. We will have to surgically insert a metal rod in order for her to use her arm fully again." Rogue's ruby eyes stared at her, a small frown tugging at his lips. "It is your wish, Miss Heartfilia."

"Yes. Yes, please." Lucy breathed, brushing away the few tears that had once again sprang up. "Do anything you can to help her. Please." She whispered the last part, and her brown eyes widened. "She's the only one I have left."

Rogue nodded, and determination filled his face. "We will do our best, Miss Heartfilia. Meanwhile, I reccomend you return home and come back tomorrow. We will be finished with the operation by then."

Although Lucy was horrified at the thought of leaving Wendy behind, she nodded anyway, and sent Rogue a watery smile.

She stumbled to the elevator, her hand slightly shaking as she pressed the button that said 'lobby'.

Lucy leaned against the metal wall, her heart racing. She took in large gasps of air, trying to control herself, but immediately regretted it after. That sickening hospital smell consumed her, and Lucy wiped away a few more tears before stepping out of the elevator.

She walked home that night in the dark, and she stopped suddenly. A group of girls dressed as sparkly and frou-frou-y as they could rushed past her, the sound of their giggles ringing in her head.

She wondered what on earth they were up to, and eager to do something other then grieve over Wendy, she followed them.

Finally she saw where they were headed.

With eyes wide, she stared up in awe at the magnificent castle where the royal family lived.

Lucy didn't know much about the king and prince, despite her mother teaching her and Wendy when they couldn't afford school.

All mother said was that, 'King Igneel is a generous man, Lucy. I don't doubt that he will bring our lands to happiness.'

Lucy's eyes wandered over to the group of girls she followed, before frowning when she didn't see them anywhere.

Frowning, she glanced over at a flyer attached to a nearby telephone pole.

She read it, and finally understood the commotion.

Prince Natsu was looking for a bride.

Lucy briefly wondered why on earth anyone would get married at such a young age, but she shook it off and looked up at the sky.

It was late.

She should get home and sleep to see Wendy tomorrow.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Next," Natsu grumbled, leaning his cheek against a hand.

The girl sitting across him burst into tears before running out of a nearby door.

"Oi, you should actually give them a chance, flame brain." Gray snapped from behind him.

"Shut it, ice princess. Why do I have to do this anyway?"

Gray blinked at him before throwing his hands up in the air from exasperation and disbelief. " _YOU'RE_ the one who did this, dumbass!"

"... Oh yeah. I forgot."

Natsu groaned and laid his head on the plastic white table. "Just go get me some food, ice cube."

Gray stomped away to get said food, muttering under his breath about 'stupid prince' and 'why do I even work for that asshole?'.

Natsu laughed at his friend's misery, before the door cracked open once more.

As soon as the busty, beautiful brunette sat down in front of him, any trace of a smile was wiped off of his face.

Let's get this over with.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next few days was a complete wreck for Lucy.

It was the same routine over and over again.

Get up at sunrise, feed the pigs and check the hens, make sure no one was eaten because of a fox (this happened once and Lucy had to clean up the mauled body of a chicken), collect brown eggs from the chickens, and so on and so forth.

It's been a week since Wendy was admitted to the hospital, and finally Lucy felt some hope squirm into her heart. Doctor Rogue had said that she was starting to recover and that all of the surgeries were successful.

Lucy dug up another potato, smiling. They were looking good today, and could maybe get her some extra money when market day came.

She tucked each brown vegetable into a sack, until three out of five of them were full.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned as she dragged two over to the house and leaned them against a wall. She took a moment to breathe before straightening up and digging up potatoes once more.

Lucy raised her eyes to the sky, blinking at the beautiful blue with no clouds in sight.

"Just a few more hours and I can go see you, Wendy." She muttered to herself, reaching down to brush some dirt off of another potato. She wiped her forehead to get rid of the sweat, not bothering to clean the dirt off her skin. "Just a few more..."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu was in absolute hell at the moment. The last seven days he had been frantically searching for a not unicorn girl who he could live the rest of his life with without too many complaints. And the result? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The prince decided that he was going to hold one more party in hopes of finding that not-too-annoying girl. Deciding that he was way too tired to even think about going to do those stupid royal lessons ("NATSU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO READ THE BOOKS, NOT BURN THEM!"), he didn't even look at his regular fancy schmancy attire and instead pulled on his most comfortable clothes.

An open black vest with golden trimming which let his arms move freely, baggy white pants that actually let him walk like a normal person instead of a penguin, and some sandals that didn't pinch his feet.

"Yo! I'm going out for the day!" He shouted around the hallway while he exited his room.

Knowing that some person had heard him, Natsu held a boyish grin on his face as he strolled out of the castle grounds and took a step in the city of Magnolia.

Natsu took an hour to run around from place to place, trying delicious foods and avoiding the press.

As Natsu gulped down some deep fried butter on a stick, his sensitive nose picked something out.

It was weird, and made his face scrunch up in confusion. The air was filled with all sorts of smells. Car exhaust, fresh veggies, and the small tint of fish from the market place.

But that wasn't what made him so bewildered. It was vanilla... He took another sniff. And strawberries? What? Strawberries weren't in that season, and he wasn't even close to an ice cream shop to smell the vanilla.

Feeling the excitement of an adventure bubble in his chest, he quickly ate the rest of his butter and followed the trail.

It made him walk for thirty minutes, but he didn't mind.

As he kept walking, the tall buildings and numerous cars thinned out, until eventually he was walking by a single deserted road with no other signs of life.

But he kept pressing through, until finally - finally! - he made it to what seemed like a very large farm.

His jaw dropped as he stared at the endless rows of fields, and he slid down the grass hill to take a closer look.

That vanilla and strawberry smell was getting stronger, so he teared his eyes away from fresh stalks of corn and continued to follow the stench.

His onyx eyes eventually landed on a girl crouching beside a row of potatoes, digging one up before putting it in a bag.

He wondered why a girl with yellow hair would be working so hard, but all thought flew out of his head when he saw the freshly picked strawberries.

Abandoning his stealthiness, he pounced on them, eating them happily. They were so sweet and delectable, not like anything he's tastes back at home.

"Y'know, these are pretty good," he said to the girl who had her back to him, popping another fruit into his mouth.

What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly scream, and he held his ears in pain. She jumped to her feet and whirled around, a bag clutched tightly in her grip.

"Who are you?!" She barked, brown eyes furious while backing away slowly.

Natsu shrugged, just thankful for the screaming to have stopped. "Natsu," he grinned, reaching down to pick another strawberry. "The name's Natsu Dragneel."

"That's stealing, you ass!" She shouted, stomping her foot childishly.

"But it's so good!" Natsu whined, eating another.

"You... You..." She sputtered. "Leave before I - I - hit you with my sack!"

They both paused, and the girl's face heated up in embarrassment while Natsu burst into laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She swung the bag around in her hand wildly. "I mean it! Leave before I call the police!"

Natsu suddenly paused. He tilted his head slightly to the right, and stared at her. She had dirt smeared over half of her face, hr hair was a mess, and she was threatening him with a potato sack. A grin started to form on his lips. _Perfect_.

The girl lowered her bag slightly and glared at him, before nervously asking, "W-What? Stop staring at me you per - "

"Wanna get married?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Lol I just imagine Natsu saying that when he tries to propose to someone.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon, so watch out for that.**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh, a new chapter.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy almost had a heart attack when she heard someone say something behind her. When she whirled around, she didn't expect it to be a young tanned man with - wait for it - _pink_ hair. Granted, she was very panicked and not thinking clearly, so her hand went to the item closest to her; the potato sack.

And she once again nearly had a stroke when he asked so casually, as if asking what her favorite color was, if she wanted to get _married_.

That's when Lucy decided. This handsome man who had weird hair was either a. high, b. incredibly stupid and weird, or c. fell in love with her as soon as he saw her. She guessed it was the second one.

Deeming this idiot too stupid to be a threat, she fully lowered her potato sack. "Sure," Lucy rolled her eyes. "How about next Wednesday?"

Natsu frowned and popped another strawberry. Too tired and surprised to even care anymore, she let him.

"Weirdo! Who wants to get married on Wednesday?"

Lucy's face colored red and she started to swing her potato sack around wildly. "IDIOT! I'm weird?! You're the one who asked me to marry you!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "So wanna do it?"

Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment. "Y... You're serious?" She sputtered, her face coloring a red once more.

"Yeah, why not?" Natsu shrugged, sitting down on the ground and happily picking more fruits.

"But we only just met!"

"Look weirdo - "

"My name is Lucy!"

"Luigi - "

" _LUCY_!"

"Geeze, okay, I got it! Just stop screaming!" Natsu groaned. "Anyway, my old man and I made a deal. I find a girl to marry me, and he gets off my back."

Lucy stiffened and glared at him. "This is all just for a bet?" She hissed.

"Well - "

"Forget it!" Lucy shouted. "You're a real asshole, you know that?! First you come in here acting like you own the place, then you eat my things, and now you're acting like I'm some... some _toy_!" She screamed. The past week finally caught up with her, and tears started to spring up in her eyes. "You don't even know who I am! You don't know what happened! SO GO HOME!"

Natsu's own eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet, strawberries forgotten. "H-Hey, don't cry - "

Lucy hiccuped, raising a hand to try and wipe the thickly falling tears.

"Lui - I mean, Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I..." Natsu breathed in, reaching out to wrap his tanned arms around her shaking shoulders and into his chest.

Lucy let him, too busy heaving and sobbing to care. "M-My sister is about to die... And you're going around a-asking random people to marry you?"

"Shh, shh... I'm sorry... I can help with that, you know." Natsu gulped, incredibly guilty as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"H-How? I'm already in thousands of dollars in debt, a-and Wendy's hospital bill - " Lucy sobbed. "I won't be able to keep her with me and f-f-fully heal her if I don't pay them soon - "

"Don't worry," Natsu muttered. "I got it. And I was serious, Lucy. Marry me."

Lucy, finally pulling herself together, lifted her head from his tear-stained vest. "Tell me why. What happened? What deal?"

Natsu launched into an explanation, and she listened onto every word.

"Luce, I promise, I'll repay your debts and help Wendy get better," Natsu promised, flashing her a smile.

Lucy stared at him. "... Wait, you're the prince?"

Natsu frowned at her. "Have you been listening to what I just said?"

Lucy shook her head furiously, and wiped away the remaining tears. "... So you promise to help me with the debts?"

"Yes."

"And Wendy?"

"Luuuuce," Natsu whined.

Lucy laughed breathlessly. "What kind of nickname is Luce, you idiot?"

"Just give me an answer!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy stared at his face. Rosy bangs covered his forehead but didn't get too much in the way of his deep onyx eyes. Compassion and just pure childishness swirled within them, and the man had managed to cheer her up. Sure, they only met ten minutes ago. Lucy was definitely not in love with him, but he was nice, and someone she could live without too much complaint. And if it meant saving Wendy and their farm, then it was a deal.

"Okay." She whispered.

Natsu blinked. "Huh?"

Lucy cracked a grin for the first time since they saw each other. "Yes, I'll marry you."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu was grinning as he pulled a protesting Lucy up the sidewalk.

"Natsu, where are we going!" She whined as he continued to tug on her wrist.

"To the jewelry store, duh!" Natsu shot Lucy a concerned look. "Ya know, for a girl, are you sure you know how marriages work?"

Lucy flushed. "Of course I do!" She snapped as he opened the door to the said shop.

"Well then, what size are you?" Natsu asked curiously, bringing up her hand to his face and eyeing her fingers. Her skin was calloused and hard from working so hard, but at the same time, it was a soft, milky peach with a certain silkiness.

Getting a rough idea of her size, he didn't let go of her wrist once while he went over to displays and started searching.

"Hey, why is your hand so warm?" Lucy asked as he did this.

Natsu shrugged. "I dunno. Doc always said I had an abnormal body temperature."

Lucy scrunched up her face slightly. "You really are a monster."

"Hey!"

After an hour of looking, Natsu straightened up, disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, seeing the distressed look on her fiancé's - it was still a foreign word in her mind - face.

Natsu shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess they don't have what I'm looking for. C'mon," his eyes sudeenly came back to life. "I bet Gajeel could make one!"

He started racing out of the door, pulling a screaming Lucy along with him.

"Who's Gajeel?!"

"You'll see!"

Lucy groaned, and it only made Natsu laugh.

Ten minutes after running, Lucy was completely exhausted and worn out.

"Natsu, my shoes aren't the best, and I can feel the sidewalk through the fabric." Lucy sighed as she bent down to rub her sore and raw foot.

Natsu frowned, concerned. "Does it really hurt?"

"Yeah," Lucy muttered almost bashfully. "It's fine though, I can probably scrape together a few dollars and buy some new leather." Her brows furrowed slightly. "Crap. Leather is pretty expensive..."

Natsu laughed, catching her attention. "Luce, it's fine. I got it covered, remember?"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and ducked her head before mumbling a distant 'whatever'.

Natsu softened and took a step closer to her. "Want me to carry you?" He offered.

Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "Natsu, it's fine! Probably a few blisters, but I'm used to them, and - " She didn't get to finish her sentence as Natsu bent down in front of her with his back to her.

She stared.

"Are you getting on or not?" He asked.

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes," Natsu groaned. "Now hurry up and get on, I wanna go get something."

Sighing, Lucy carefully climbed onto his back, until eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs held by his own arms.

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered, straightening to his full height. She shrieked slightly at the movement.

"Oi, Lucy, you're heavy." Natsu started as he walked.

Lucy, rather than feeling offended, only grew irritated and annoyed. "That's not what you say to your future wife!" She snapped, slapping the back of his head.

"Owww!" Natsu pouted, before shifting slightly to push Lucy higher up his back. "And that's not how you act to your future husband!"

Lucy blushed furiously at the word and laid her chin on top of his rosy locks. "Hmph." She muttered.

Natsu grinned triumphantly, and the rest of the walk was filled with endless chattering between the two.

"You're so weird," Lucy emphasized, picking up a strand of his hair and looking at it closely. "Why do you have _pink_ hair?"

"It's salmon! _Salmon_!" Natsu shouted childishly, his sensitive nose picking up the faint scent of his home. Only five more minutes before they get there.

"And I'm not the one with yellow hair!" Natsu retorted.

"Hey! It's blond, Pinky!" Lucy yelled.

Huffing, Natsu finally set Lucy down, bending to the ground while she slid off of him. "Geeze, Luce. Better lay off the Cheetos, eh?"

Lucy's face went red with embarrassment, and she stomped down on his foot in retaliation.

"OW!" Natsu yelped, and clutched his foot while he hopped around clumsily. "Son of a fucking OW!"

Lucy was bent over laughing hysterically, not at all feeling sorry.

Natsu's eyes gleamed. "You're an evil yellow haired person, Luigi."

"LUCY!" Lucy screamed.

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU FUCKING STOMPED ON MY FOOT!"

"WHO THE HECK CALLS THEIR FUTURE WIFE FAT?!"

"AND WHO THE FUCK INJURES THEIR FUTURE HUSBAND?!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I was gonna make it longer, but then the wait would have extended to tomorrow so I was like 'nah'.**

 **Also, to clear up some things!**

 **A. This is set in modern times.**

 **B. It's summer vacation, which is why Natsu isn't in school.**

 **C. Wendy and Lucy can read and do math because Layla taught Lucy and Lucy taught Wendy.**

 **D. What the fuck do I put Juvia as? I was thinking of Gray's assistant. Eh, eh?**

 **Please review~~~**

 **Last chapter, we had twelve reviews by the way! I loved all of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WooOOooOOoo**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy's feet were still a little throbbing as she followed Natsu into the castle.

She was intimidated by the sheer size of it, and was a little hesitant when Natsu strolled in through the large front doors like it was nothing.

Not at all used to any of the fanciness, she stepped inside, and immediately the softness of a velvet carpet greeted her almost soleless shoes.

Lucy was astonished as she stumbled blindly behind Natsu, soaking in every detail. The white marble walls were gleaming and almost reflective, and in ever hall they passed she could see a crystal chandelier. Giant mirrors trimmed with real gold were hung up proudly every few feet on the walls, and Lucy felt self conscious when she saw her dirt covered ragged self.

Hastily, she stare into one of the mirrors and tried to wipe off the dirt. Instead, it only smudged it more.

"C'mon, Luce. We should go see metal head. The guy's a total pain in the ass but he's good at what he does." Natsu spoke, walking up behind her.

Lucy tore her eyes away from the mirror and swallowed, looking at her fiancé. "Okay," she agreed in a tiny voice.

Frowning, Natsu stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shrugged half-heartedly. "Let's just go, Natsu."

Deciding not to push it, Natsu started to walk.

Lucy fell into his steps behind him, her arms held stiffly at her sides. She almost yelped when something warm and calloused wrapped around her hand.

She glanced down, surprised and embarrassed to see Natsu's own hand wrapped around hers.

"You don't have to be ashamed of who you are." Natsu muttered. "I know that you think you're not going to be approved, but even if they don't, that doesn't matter." He turned his head to her and tipped his chin up slightly. He flashed her a boyish grin that showed his abnormal sharp canines. "After all, we're friends, right Luce?"

Lucy stared, and her heart warmed with his sweet words. For once, a soft blush rose to her cheeks, not one of anger or embarrassment, but just... emotion."Yeah." She whispered quietly.

"Don't frown, Luce." Natsu scowled lightly as he pulled her down another hallway. "It's better when you smile."

Lucy felt her cheeks flush even more, and an uncomfortable feeling rose in her chest. "Stupid." Was all she could muster as he stopped at the door at the end of the hall.

He opened it with his free hand, not letting go of hers once. She didn't mind.

Lucy's eyes roamed around the room. It was incredibly large, bigger than her kitchen and living room combined. A massive bed with ruffled sheets and thrown pillows was at the right, and a huge tv in front of it. Several game consoles were littered around, and she could see both a computer and laptop at a wooden desk.

She concluded that it was Natsu's room.

"Where is it?" He muttered to himself, dragging her over to a set of drawers. He opened the small sliding cabinets and checked in each one, carelessly euining the neat folds of his incredibly expensive looking clothes.

Lucy wondered why Natsu would wear something like his vest and sandals when he had something so much more nice to wear.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy asked as he slammed the door and opened the next one.

"Just... Looking..." He answered vaguely, and Lucy huffed.

"Aha!" He yelled in triumph as he fished somethinh from under a red robe and lifted it above his head. It was a white scarf that was frayed at the end, a beautiful scale pattern etched across the fabric.

"Why do you need that?" Lucy asked, tipping her head slightly to the right. "It's the middle of summer!"

Natsu shrugged and wrapped it around his neck. Lucy took notice of how natural is looked sitting there. "I just always wear it. Now c'mon, we gotta go talk to Gajeel and then my old man."

Lucy squeaked and her eyes widened as Natsu pulled her. "Y-You mean, King Igneel?"

Natsu looked at her strangely. "Duh."

Lucy blushed. "But... He's the king!" She whispered shyly.

Her hand limply held on to his larger one as they headed down a hallway and then Natsu opened a door. It revealed to be a staircase, and he stepped down once, pulling along the blond with him.

"So?" Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion.

Lucy scowled. "He might not like me."

"Who cares what that bastard thinks," Natsu snorted. "We've been over this, Luce. I don't care if no one else likes you. I do, and that's all that matters."

Lucy stared at his pink head with awe as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Natsu pushed another door. She ignored the blast of heat and only had eyes for the prince.

She snapped out of it as the sound of clanging filled the air and ringed in her head.

"Oi!" Natsu yelled, tugging Lucy along with him. Only then did she start to feel uncomfortable in the very high and stuffy heat, and was astonished when Natsu didn't seem at all bothered with the temperature.

The clanging stopped, and Lucy's eyes widened as she saw who was exactly making the noise. A tall, _very very tall_ raven haired man scowled at them. He had piercings all over his body, and he actually had them for eyebrows! Wild and tangled hair flowed down his back and to his waist, and the worst part? He wasn't wearing a shirt. Rock hard and chiseled muscles were gleaming with sweat, and Lucy reddened in embarrassment before she adverted her gaze somewhere else.

"Put on a shirt, you bastard," Natsu snapped. He didn't exactly feel that comfortable for some reason with Lucy's face all red like that after she saw Gajeel.

Gajeel scoffed and crossed his arms. "Shut the fuck up, Salamander," he snarled. "What do you want?"

Natsu's eye twitched. "I need a ring."

Gajeel blinked at him. "A ring?"

"That's what I said, asshole."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm gettin' married," Natsu said nonchalantly.

"To Bunny Girl over there?" Gajeel tipped his head toward Lucy.

A tic mark grew on her head and she glared at him, but was too intimidated to actually say anything.

"Yeah! Luce, meet Gajeel, our blacksmith." Natsu beamed cheerfully.

"Wonderful to meet you," Lucy muttered.

Gajeel ignored her and turned back to the large anvil, where he had previously been making a new sword for Erza. "Gihi. Finally got a woman, Natsu? Took ya long enough. Never thought you even knew about the opposite gender with that thick head of yours."

"Shut the fuck up and make an engagement ring," Natsu snapped.

"Fine," Gajeel growled. "Customization?"

"Gold, pearls and diamonds." Natsu started.

"Ring size?"

"Not sure."

Gajeel's hand shot out, and Lucy yelped as he grabbed her wrist and examined her left hand with a sharp eye. He let go of her and turned to Natsu a little.

"Anything else, your majesty?" He asked mockingly.

"Yeah. How about shoving that sword up your ass."

"Sorry, I'm not gay, so not interested." Gajeel shrugged and turned back to the sword.

Natsu's jaw dropped while Lucy stifled her laughter.

"Luce, let's go before this guy's stupidity infects you," Natsu fumed, dragging the blond back to the entrance.

"OI - " Gajeel's roar of protest was the last thing they heard as Natsu slammed the door closed and stomped up the stairs.

Lucy giggled underneath her hand, finding humor in his anger.

"Where are we going now, Natsu?" Lucy asked as they were back above ground once more.

Having calmed down, Natsu shot Lucy an easy going grin. "My old man, of course!"

Lucy's previous smile broke away as her face paled.

"O-Oh..."

Weakly protesting, Lucy was pulled by Natsu to King Igneel's office.

As they stood outside the door, Lucy gulped nervously, and shifted fromt foot to foot.

Would she make a good first impression?

How would he react?

What if he rejected her?

Then that meant she couldn't marry Natsu, and could lose both the farm and Wendy!

As these thoughts flew around her mind in a dizzy way, Natsu for once showed slight respect for his father as he knocked on the door twice.

"Enter."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Aaand, we leave it off there!**

 **The way - sixteen reviews last chapter? SIXTEEN?**

 **Guys, I'm dying of happiness.**

 **Please review, and the next chapter will be out in two days as always!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy fucking cow.**

 **You guys did it again!**

 **Over ten reviews last chapter?!**

 **Oh my. I'm blushing.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu could feel the anxiety practically pouring out of Lucy's skin.

He squeezed her hand in assurance, before twisting the golden knob and opening the door.

Igneel sat in his seat behind his desk, his back perfectly straight and hands folded neatly on top of the wooden surface. "Natsu."

He raised an eyebrow at Lucy's appearence but kept quiet.

"Grandpa - " Natsu stopped himself at Igneel's glare. "I-I mean, Dad." He greeted, pulling Lucy with him to the two red seats in front of Igneel.

Lucy's nervousness increased tenfold when Natsu's hand slipped away from hers as they sat down.

"I kept the deal," Natsu stated firmly. "I've got a fiancée, and now you'll quit bothering me."

"I will be the judge of that..." Igneel trailed off before adding one more statement. "Pinky."

"WE WENT OVER THIS!" Natsu's furious screams were ignored as Igneel's onyx eyes landed on a fidgeting Lucy.

"What's your name, my dear?" His stern and slightly teasing voice he used on Natsu had morphed into something that was gentle and kind.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, your majesty." Lucy whispered.

Igneel blinked. "Heartfilia, huh..." His voice died down at the end of his sentence, and his eyes glazed slightly, as if thinking about something. He soon snapped out of it. "Lucy-san, do you honestly care about my idiot son?" Igneel tipped his head to a fuming Natsu.

Lucy smiled a little at his humorous jab and nodded. "I'm surprised that he even knows what marriage is with that dense brain of his, but I can say that I really do care for him."

"And you have no objections of getting married?"

"Not at all."

"Well then..." Igneel's somewhat stiff and straight posture relaxed as he leaned back in his seat. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair. "I suppose the whole thing is sealed, isn't it."

Natsu started to jump in his seat. "You mean..."

Igneel grinned. "Yes, Natsu. You get your wish. No more princesses."

"YES!" Natsu whooped, hopping out of his seat. "C'mon Luce, cheer with me!" He yelled, grabbing a surprised Lucy's wrists and pulling her onto her feet.

"Hey - stupid Natsu!" Lucy yelped as he twirled her around carelessly. But at the same time, she could feel herself start to smile and laugh along with him.

An hour later, the whole palace was frantic as almost the whole staff came at different times to greet their future queen.

Lucy's face was completely flushed through the whole time, especially when a nice, polite raven haired man came up and brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lady." He hummed.

Lucy turned bright red. "I-It's Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"Gray Fullbuster at your service."

"Oi, get your own wife," Natsu snarled, stomping up to them and grabbing the back of Gray's collar.

The cool, gentleman facade broke away as soon as Natsu did this, and soon Gray was snarling as he kicked his legs back and shoved Natsu in the gut.

Lucy sweatdropped as the two started to shout lame insults and threw punches at each other.

"A-Are they always like this?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"Indeed."

The blond girl nearly screamed at the sudden voice, and hopping around, she was surprised and slightly wary to see a beautiful redhead and brunette standing behind her.

The redhead had an impressive set of armor on, which made Lucy sweatdrop. Underneath it was a blue skirt that touched the tops of her knees, and gleaming brown boots on her feet.

"I am Erza Scarlet, the head swordsman. I am within your beck and call, your highness." She stated so seriously and with a mature voice, although Lucy was pretty sure she couldn't have been older than her.

"Just Lucy is fine, Erza. I'm your friend, not your ruler." Lucy said softly, giving her a small smile.

Straightening, the stoic and serious look did not once leave her face. "You're right. I apologize. Please, hit me." She suddenly said, thrusting her metal clad arm into Lucy's face.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Lucy protested.

"Evergreen," the brunette suddenly huffed, flicking a brown lock of wavy hair out of her eyes. "Seamstress, dressmaker, all that."

"N-Nice to meet you," Lucy stuttered, finally managing to wiggle away from Erza's firm pleas of 'hit me!'.

Suddenly, Evergreen's glasses seemed to flash as she zoomed over and took out a measuring tape.

"What are you - "

"Thirty-four point seven inches," Evergreen muttered under her breath while wrapping the tape around Lucy's waist, ignoring her protests. "Stand still before I rip your legs out of their sockets!" Evergreen snapped.

Paling at the scary woman, Lucy stiffened immediately.

"Forty-two point two inches for bust," Evergreen continued to talk to herself, somehow wrapping the tape around Lucy's chest and writing the measurements down on a pink notepad.

"Hips are thirty-seven inches." Evergreen scribbled numbers after numbers down on her pink notepad, until finally she pulled away.

"Impressive," Evergreen muttered, as if reluctant for praising Lucy. "Your measurements are incredible."

Lucy reddened and she twiddled her thumbs.

"OI! MY BEER!"

The sudden yell within the giant hall echoed around the marble walls and only increased the volume.

Lucy watched with slightly horror and fascination as a busty brunette who was only wearing a blue bikini top and a frilly white and black skirt was wrestling with a man who had a weird hairstyle.

"Give it back, Wakaba!" The girl shouted, yanking the barrel out of the man's grip.

"You've already had two today, and it's barely noon!" Wakaba yelled.

Lucy's eyes widened. Surely that barrel did not contain alcohal? And that girl didn't look that older than her! Wasn't that illegal?

"So, watcha think Luce?"

Lucy raised her eyes to see a grinning Natsu as he threw a tanned arm over her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu chuckled and waved carelessly around him. "Us. My family."

"Well..." Lucy trailed off. She stared around her. The staff were all yelling and screaming at some point, the main two being Gray and Erza. The latter trying to stop the major brawl while the former was trying to encourage it. Lucy could hear glass shattering and at one point, a slap so loud it rang through the air.

"You guys are crazy," Lucy laughed breathlessly, but still a grin crept onto her face.

Natsu smirked and rubbed her shoulder while pulling him into his side. "I know."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Please review~~~**

 **Next chapter, we'll see how the world reacts, as well as find out how Wendy's doing!**

 **Also, sorry for the small grammar mistakes, typing on your phone is kinda hard when you have fat thumbs.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeey.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy leaned into Natsu, his warmth comforting. Briefly she worried that maybe she was too heavy, but then she abandoned the thought as Natsu rubbed her shoulders.

"Oi, flame ass."

Lucy could feel Natsu suddenly tense up at the rough voice, and she too was a little stiff in intimidation as Gajeel appeared.

His red eyes were gleaming as he threw something glittering to Natsu. "Here. Gihi, you'd better like it, Bunny Girl, I worked my ass off the past hour making that."

Natsu caught the thing midair, and he looked at it breifly before a wide grin stretched across his face.

Natsu turned to a confused Lucy and said, "Luce."

"Yes?"

"Your hand," Natsu requested.

Brows furrowing slightly, Lucy lifted her left hand and he held it in his own.

Her eyes widdened as something cold slipped onto her middle finger.

"Until we really do get married, we'll save that ring finger." Natsu grinned.

Lucy was too busy staring at the ring to fully hear him. It was a shimmering gold, a medium sized pearl in the middle with glittering diamonds surrounding it like a flower. She could see multiple vines and twists engraved into the band.

"But... W-We only saw him two hours ago!" Lucy sputtered. How could Gajeel have worked so fast?

Natsu shrugged and barked at Gajeel to leave. "He may be an asshole, but there's a reason why he's our blacksmith."

"It's beautiful." Lucy sighed.

"You think so?" Natsu mumbled. "I wasn't really sure 'cause you might not like it."

"I love it, Natsu."

Lucy's brown eyes were wide and shimmering with joy, and a large smile twitched onto her lips. Natsu stared at her, thinking about how much better she looked with a smile.

"Well aren't you two lovebirds getting it on?"

Gray's sneer snapped the two out of it.

Furious, Natsu launched himself at the raven-haired boy, and the two screamed and shouted as they threw insults, kicked, and sometimes even pulled hair.

"STRIPPER!"

"PINKY!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy sat in the comfortable red chair, staring out of the large window in Natsu's room.

The sun was just setting, and having lived on the farm her whole life, Lucy knew it was around 7:30.

She stood, and bit her lip as her hand reachedd out for the soft, pink blouse that Evergreen had dropped off for her a few hours ago. It was a surprise when the older woman delivered a large tub of expensive looking clothes, some of them old ones while most were newly sewn. Lucy had been desperately trying to think of a way to thank her since that.

She was hesitant to wear such beautiful clothing. Would she dirty it? What if she did and Igneel got mad at her? The last time she had a shower was last night, and a brief one at that. She didn't want to risk any more money down the drain, so she had used cold water from the sink and splashed it over herself in the backyard.

Lucy's eyes wandered over to the digital clock beside Natsu's bed. 7:37.

It was too late to waste anymore time, or else visiting hours would be over. Hastily Lucy swept up the pink, polka dotted blouse and a blue skirt.

Scrambling over to the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and took a moment to be in awe of the large and lavender-scented room. Lucy threw off her faded blue overalls and kicked off her worn shoes, pulling the blouse over her head and squirming into the skirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. For once she didn't look like a potato sack.

At the last minute she ran her hands through her blond hair to try and straighten the tangles, getting it into a decent state. Just as she was about to leave, her eyes caught something.

Curious, Lucy reached out for what seemed to be some fabric lying on the sink. She brushed her fingers against the soft piece of cloth, and was astonished to see that it was a beautiful red ribbon.

She wondered why Natsu would have something like it in his bathroom.

Maybe she could use it to tie her hair.

Grabbing a handful of golden locks at the right side of her head, she fastened the ribbon around it, and was fully satisfied with how she looked.

Running out of the bathroom and grabbing some socks and sneakers on the way out, Lucy hopped from one foot to another as she scrambled down the hallway while pulling on the purple socks.

Finally, as she reached the main entrance, she tucked on the white sneakers and was just reaching for the doors when a voice rang out, causing her to freeze.

"Luce?"

"N-Natsu," Lucy greeted, slowly turning around and waving awkwardly to her fiancé.

He had a suspicious look on his face, crossing his arms around his chest and eyeing her. "What are you doing?"

Lucy wrung her hands together like she did when she was nervous. "... Visiting Wendy."

Natsu's eyes softened as he took a step forward. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy shrugged. "I... I thought you would have known."

"Luce, I'm not a mind reader." Natsu laughed, and she giggled quietly along with him.

"C'mon, let's go see Wendy." Natsu held out his hand for her, but she only stared at his face.

"You want to come with me?"

"Duh! I have to get approval from her, right?" Natsu snorted, a lopsided grin on his lips.

Lucy blinked in both awe and confusion. "R... Right."

"So let's go!" Natsu cheered, grabbing her hand and running out the door.

"Wait, Natsu! Wah!"

The hour long walk normally would have been half the time it took, but Lucy was too busy laughing and enjoying herself as Natsu pulled her to various places along the way.

By the time they reached the hospital, Lucy's cheeks were flushed red from laughing so much and her belly full from all of the food Natsu had bought.

At first she had been horrified that Natsu would pay for her, but after some convincing from him, she finally caved and let him.

"We're here to see Wendy Heartfilia," Lucy told the lady at the front counter.

As much as she wanted to see Wendy as soon as possible, she also didn't want to stay too long for the nasty hospital smell was very displeasing.

Lucy hated hospitals ever since her mother died, and had spent her life trying to avoid them.

Natsu's hand squeezed her own in a comforting way, and she expressed her appreciation through a squeeze of her own.

The lady smiled and nodded. "Ms. Heartfilia, welcome back. You'd better hurry, though. Visiting hours will be over in twenty minutes."

Lucy smiled a small smile back and pulled Natsu down the pure white hall.

She shivered at the blank walls, missing the color and life back at the palace. From time to time she could hear heavy sobbing and sometimes even screams, which ran shivers up her spine and cause goosebumps to appear on her arms.

"That's fucking messed up." Natsu muttered as they passed a particular door where the people behind it were shouting hysterically about 'I don't want to die!'

Lucy was still having a hard time from not shaking as she knocked on Wendy's door.

Natsu's hand reached out and read the file beside said door, his eyes skimming quickly.

 _'Patient: Wendy Sky Marvell Heartfilia_

 _Age: 13_

 _Diagnosis: Please consult the patient's doctor or nurse_

 _Condition: Stable but still critical_

 _Doctor: Rogue Cheney_

 _Nurse: Yukino Agura_

 _Visitors: Family members only'_

Natsu frowned, tucking the papers back neatly into the small holder.

"Come in," wheezed a raspy voice from inside that made Natsu cringe.

Gulping, Lucy slowly turned the handle and swung it open.

The first thing that Natsu noticed was how dark the room was, aside from a faint light streaming in through the window of the moon.

"Wendy?" Lucy whispered into the dark room.

"Lucy-nee," the same voice whispered.

Using his nose and ears, he followed the smell of cherries and cream to the right side of the room.

"Luce, over here." He muttered, pulling on her hand and guiding her to the side of Wendy's bed after shutting the door.

"Lucy-nee? Who's that?"

"I'll explain later, Wendy." Lucy promised, groping around blindly until her hand made contact with two plastic chairs. She tugged on Natsu's sleeve, and the two sat down in the slightly uncomfortable seats.

"Wendy, why's it so dark?" Lucy said gently, somehow managing to find Wendy's delicate hand in the darkness.

"I asked them to," Wendy whispered in her broken voice. "The light was too bright and hurt my eyes."

"I see," Lucy muttered. "I'm so sorry that I'm late, Wendy."

"Lucy-nee, who's he?" Wendy asked, repeating her question from before.

"This is Natsu, Wendy. He's going to help us so much," Lucy said in a hushed voice.

"H-How?"

Lucy's hand slipped away from Natsu's and gripped Wendy's with both hands gently. "I'm marrying him, Wendy."

"M-Mary? Lucy-nee - no - " Wendy croaked.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I want to do this." Lucy assured her. "Doing this is going to support us so much. I can finally send you to school, and everyday, we'll even be able to go out for ice cream."

"Promise?" Wendy whispered, and Natsu could smell the start of her salty tears.

"I promise." Lucy sighed, the sentence coming out in a shuddering whoosh.

"Okay." Wendy said in a small voice. "Please don't do anything that'll keep you from your happiness, Lucy-nee."

"My happiness is yours, Wendy." Lucy muttered.

"Okay..." Wendy repeated, only this time, her voice was fading. Natsu gently pulled on Lucy's elbow.

"Luce, she's falling asleep. We should go, visiting hours are almost over." He muttered gently.

"Lucy-nee... I love you..." Wendy whispered, before finally slipping into sleep.

"I love you too, Wendy." Lucy whimpered, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "And I promise I'll make this right."

Natsu stared at her, before gently rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

"I promise."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Wwjndbfow**

 **I was gonna add more, but this is late as it is, so I'll add that part to the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW~~**

 **ALL THAT GOOD STUFF~~~**

 **MWUAH!**

 **MWUAH!**

 **...**

 **MUAHAHAHA**

 **Okay now I'll go for real XD**


	7. Chapter 7

It was all over the news.

Lucy's pale, shaking hand clasped the paper tightly as she read with frantic eyes.

 _'Crown Prince Natsu Flame Dragneel of the Kingdom of Fiore is set to be engaged with future queen, Lucy Star Heartfilia!'_

"Oh my God." She choked, and Lucy scrambled out of Natsu's - correction, it was now her's as well when Igneel ordered for an extra closet, bed, desk, and laptop for her - room in a hurry.

It's only been two days since Igneel agreed to their marriage and revealed it to the public, and already it was halfway around the world!

"Lucy-sama?"

Lucy turned at her name and was surprised to see a petite, blue haired girl she had not seen before. Beside her was another blunette, only she was as tall as the blond and had more curves.

"It's Lucy," was the first thing that Lucy said. "Just Lucy is fine. I'm your friend, not your master."

The petite blunette blinked slowly before smiling. "R-Right! I'm Levy McGarden, the archive keeper." She bowed a little, wild waves of blue curling around her small face. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you before, but I was busy that day and haven't got a chance to see you until now."

Lucy smiled. "No need to bow, Levy." She tipped her head at the taller blunette, her brown eyes silently asking her question.

Levy must have caught on, because she beamed and gestured to her friend. "Oh! I'm sorry, forgive me, Lucy-sa - I-I mean, Lucy. This is Juvia Lockser."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucy-san." Juvia muttered in a shy voice, squirming slightly as an embarrassed blush appeared on her pale cheeks. "Juvia is Gray-sama's first assistant. Juvia has been distracted by Gray-sama, so she did not come to see Lucy-san until now with Levy-chan."

Lucy nodded, but was still confused on something. For one, why was she talking in third person? Also, "What do you mean distracted by Gray?"

Levy piped in. "Juvia's been in love with Gray since she came here."

Juvia's timid nature seemed to pop like a bubble and fall away as Levy said this, and Lucy was slightly alarmed to see Juvia clasp her hands to her now furiously blushing cheeks.

"Ahh~ Gray-sama~" Juvia sighed wistfully. "Juvia has waited a year for your love, but even if it takes a century, Juvia will be here to embrace you with passion!"

Both Lucy and Levy blushed at her very vivid description.

"Say, Lucy."

Said blond managed to tear her gaze away from a squealing Juvia and to Levy.

"Er... Y-Yes?"

"Have you started planning for the wedding?"

All thoughts and panic of the widespread words of her marriage was tossed away as Levy and Lucy started to walk, Juvia following them while sighing from time to time and muttering 'Gray-sama~!'.

"Actually, no." Lucy laughed sheepishly. "We didn't have that much time to talk about it, although I was thinking of going to go find a wedding carpenter sometime today."

Levy smirked. "Well, now you don't have to! You see, Lu-chan - "

 _'Lu-chan? I like it.'_

"Before I came here to the palace, I was a professional wedding planner."

Lucy tipped her head slightly. "Why did you stop?"

Levy shrugged and brushed a wavy lock of blue behind her ear. "I think I realized that books were a bigger passion of mine. I also go to the same school as Natsu, so it was easy for me to get a job after asking him."

Lucy stared at her in awe. "I guess Natsu has a lot of friends?"

"The boy practically drowns everytime at school from how many people like him. Although I guess most of them will back off once you two get married."

"What? Why?"

"Because about fifty-seven precent of them are females."

"I-I see," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Lu-chan." Levy's voice suddenly became much lower, and she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "How many kids?"

Lucy blushed furiously.

Juvia's next gasp also didn't help her that much. "Lucy wants children?! Oh my! Well, Juvia guesses I'm old enough to be an aunt, so Juvia approves!" She said this last part seriously, her eyes flashing as she sent Lucy a double thumbs-up.

"It's not like that!" Lucy stammered. "We... We don't plan to have kids!"

"Okay, okay." Levy giggled. "I'm sorry. I was just messing around."

The next few moments were silent except for the sounds of their steps.

"... How about thirty-seven? Half are blond and the other half pinkettes!"

"LEVY!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu frowned, trying to decide between the two beautiful slices of goodness in front of him.

"Make up your mind already!" Gray snapped, impatient with the crown prince. This morning Natsu had tracked him down, demanding a cake. Gray, who was caught off guard, hastily made two flavors since he didn't know what Natsu wanted.

"Chocolate's good..." Natsu muttered, a serious and concentrated look on his face. "But... the red velvet has cream cheese frosting."

Suddenly, a waft of vanilla and strawberries hit his nose, and he grinned when he realized that it wasn't coming from the cakes.

"Lucy!" He shouted.

The blond, who had just been passing the open-doored kitchen with Levy and Juvia, turned at the sound of her name.

She blinked. "Natsu?"

"Come over here," Natsu beckoned excitedly. Maybe she could help him with deciding the flavor!

"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping into the kitchen and Levy and Juvia trailing after her.

"Ah~ Gray-sama~!" Juvia practically melted into a puddle as she caught sight of the head chef.

Gray sweat-dropped. "Hey, Juvia." As he said this, a rustling noise was heard as he actually _tore_ his shirt off, revealing a pale chest.

Juvia spurted with blood from her nose while Lucy went bright red and screamed, "KYAA!"

Natsu and Levy were the only ones who seemed unbothered or unsurprised.

Lucy buried her face in her hands and scooted over to Natsu, hiding behind his taller self and muttering a little hysterically, "Why did he just do that?!"

"Ice princess had a stripping problem," Natsu explained nonchalantly, as if this was a frequent and regular occurrence. "Oi, Gray, your shirt."

The raven-haired man was surprised as he looked down to see his bare chest. "When did that happen?"

"Anyway, Luce!" Natsu shouted, capturing a still pink Lucy in his grip. His onyx eyes were gleaming as he pulled her over to the counter, where the two cake slices were sitting.

"Which one should I pick?"

Lucy snapped out of her shock and embarrassment to look carefully at the two perfect slices.

Her eyes softened as she stared at the chocolate one, a memory flashing within her mind.

"Chocolate." Lucy whispered.

"Chocolate?"

"Y-Yeah," Lucy stuttered, her voice cracking a little. "You should definitely choose chocolate."

Natsu, concerned, did nothing to push Lucy into explaining why she was almost crying. Instead, his hand reached out and grabbed hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Okay." He mumbled, his voice unusually soft and gentle.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Ooooh~~**

 **I wonder why Lucy chose chocolate!**

 **Also, sorry for the one-day delay.**

 **All I can say is that school's a bitch.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ERMAGURD IT'S ONLY THE EIGHTH CHAPTER BUT ALMOST A HUNDRED REVIEWS**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _"Lucy."_

 _The small, five year old blond turned at the sound of her mother's voice._

 _Lucy beamed and ran into Layla's open arms, the two laughing as Layla hugged her daughter tightly and then settled her on her hip. "Lucy, remember how you said that you wanted a new baby sister?"_

 _"Mmhmm! Yes!" Lucy cheered, throwing small hands into the air._

 _"Well, daddy and I decided that we'll grant your wish."_

 _Lucy gasped and clapped her hands frantically. "Sister! Sissy!" She screamed in delight._

 _That afternoon, Lucy was holding her mother's hand as Jude walked in front of them._

 _They were going to a large, tall brick building. Lucy scrunched her nose at the letters above the double doors. She had never gone to school before, but Layla had started to teach her the alphabet and how to read._

 _However, the word was too hard to pronounce._

'A... Dop... Tion?' _Lucy whispered inside her mind._

 _Inside, it was a bare room except for a desk and a lady behind it. She was nice, and the flowing purple skirt she had worn that day fascinated little Lucy._

 _"I see, well, the deal is set then!" The lady smiled widely thirty minutes later, Jude just having finished signing a stack of papers._

 _"I'll get her right away," the lady continued._

 _She walked into a door at the side, and Lucy whined a little when she couldn't see the pretty purple skirt anymore._

 _However, her brown eyes caught something else instead._

 _Layla let go of Lucy's hand and reached for the small child that the lady had brough out._

 _She had short, blue hair that curled around her ears, and was much shorter than Lucy._

 _Lucy looked with awe as Layla bent down and smiled at her._

 _"Lucy, meet Wendy. Your new sister."_

 _The scene morphed into darkness, and instead of her mother's gentle voice and beaming face, scarlet blood splattered Lucy's vision._

 _Sirens rang through the air, flashes of red and blue. The hoarse, broken whisper of Wendy. Her eyes dead and lifeless._

Lucy shot up from her bed, sweat making golden bangs stick to her forehead.

Lucy pressed a hand to her cheek, and found a liquid trickling down heavily. Tears. She was crying.

Lucy sobbed and hiccuped as she tried to rub the tears away, but instead, she cried even more.

"Luce?"

The slight raspy voice of Natsu made her head shoot up.

Across the room was Natsu's bed, and there was a soft 'click' as Natsu groped around the darkness and turned on the lamp.

"Why're you crying?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy hiccuped and wiped her eyes once more. "N... Natsu."

He sat up in his bed, his bare chest being revealed as the silk bedsheets pooled around his waist. "Come over here," he beckoned.

Desperate for someone to share their warmth with her, Lucy threw her own covers off of her and stumbled over to him, almost falling onto him as she tripped over her bare feet.

"Whoa there," he mumbled, strong hands gripping her arms and steadying her.

Lucy's tears continued to drip as Natsu's arms wrapped around her shoulders and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Stop crying, Luce." He whispered gently, hugging her to him and rubbing her back.

Lucy choked on a sob and buried her nose in his neck.

Natsu frowned into the semi-darkness as slowly Lucy calmed down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered ten minutes later.

"Don't be." He muttered. "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"I'll keep you safe, Luce. Don't worry." He sighed, rubbing her shoulders. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she spoke in a tiny voice.

Her grip on him only seemed to tighten as she drifted into sleep, but Nasu didn't mind.

He closed his eyes, feeling his own call for slumber luring him in. He breathed in slightly, relishing the vanilla and sweet strawberry scent.

"I'll protect you..."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

A light snicker. "Never knew he had it in him."

"Do you think they'll have kids now?"

"Shh, you'll wake them!"

Natsu's eyes twitched open as he sleepily glared at the intruders.

"I'm already awake, thanks." He said a little hoarsely.

Juvia, Levy, and Gray only grinned at him smugly.

"What?" He asked when they didn't say anything.

At that moment, something warm moved in his arms and let out a low moan.

Surprised, he was slightly stunned to see Lucy beside him.

Oh, right. Last night she had freaked out and started to cry, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"What're you doing here?" He hissed as he sat up, removing his arms from Lucy gently as to not wake her.

"So, was she any good?" Was Gray's immediate question.

Natsu furrowed his brows. "What the hell are you talking about, stripper?"

"You mean you guys didn't?..." Levy trailed off.

Natsu frowned. "Do what?"

"Oh! The night of passion must have been too much for him!" Juvia gasped, her blue eyes wide.

"There was _no_ night of passion, for your information."

The new slightly slurred voice caught their attention.

Lucy glared half-heartedly at their 'guests', sitting up and scratching the back of her head.

Gray snorted and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Should've known Natsu was too dumb to actually do the deed."

"Hell you just call me, ice cube?!"

"I called you stupid, asswipe!"

"Gray, your shirt." Lucy yawned, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stretching her back.

"Wha - I just had it on a minute ago!"

"Anyway," Levy said over Juvia's swoons. "Breakfast is almost ready. Erza says you should hurry."

"She always says we should hurry," Natsu grumbled, standing up and running a hand through his pink hair.

The next ten minutes were full of talking and shouting, Gray, Juvia, and Levy staying with the future king and queen as they dressed and washed.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should wear this today!" Juvia cheered as she held up a skimpy pink bikini.

"PUT THAT AWAY!"

Finally, Levy and Juvia managed to convince Lucy to wear a blue miniskirt, black boots, and a yellow tank top.

"This... Is _way_ too much skin," she squeaked as the five friends walked to the dining hall.

"Nah, you look fine, Luce!" Natsu scoffed, swinging an arm around her shoulders and grinning at her.

She felt her cheeks light up, and muttered, "whatever."

How strange.

Her heart was beating faster than normal.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Short, I know, but I wanted to make up for that extra delay with this extra chappie!**

 **Btw, did you see that coming? Wendy? Adopted? Oh my!**

 **Now, I wonder what Igneel's relationship with the Heartfilia's is~~**

 **Hmm, I wonder, I wonder!**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This and Burning are my two top priorities at the moment.**

 **I am very determined to finish this story, btw.**

 **I'm kind of the 'go-with-the-flow' type of author, meaning that I get a basic idea of where the story is heading, and just... write. No overthinking, no planning.**

 **I just think that stuff is useless.**

 **Writing is an art, and I prefer to do it as completely free handed as possible :D**

 **Although, planning does come in handy sometimes, usually for fight scenes.**

 **Also, special thanks to** _ **Tanzaniteblue**_ **for being my 100th reviewer!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

The wedding was set.

July first was the date, and Lucy felt a little satisfied that it was her birthday as well.

Lucy sat in her favorite red chair once more, looking outside into the sunny day. She absent-mindedly fingered her ring, the smooth gold cold against her skin.

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned back.

So many things had happened.

She and the castle were frantic as they planned the wedding, and after some whining and begging from Natsu, she let him take charge of the food selection.

Her dress was being planned out and getting ready to be sewn by Evergreen, but the most scariest being was perhaps Levy. The petite girl was definitely at the top of the food chain, being a professional wedding planner and barking orders out every two seconds.

Lucy smiled softly to herself. She had no regrets doing this. Wendy's bills were fully paid, her farm was checked up on every day by two nice men named Jet and Droy to see how it was doing. Lucy often went with them, remembering the many memories she had.

Slowly but surely, Wendy was also recovering, although it would be a few months before she could even go outside.

And Lucy had no complaints. Natsu was her best friend, and although he irritated her at times, she could never forget how many times he's comforted her.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy jolted in her seat, her eyes widening slightly in shock as Igneel came in, softly closing the door behind him.

"I-Igneel-sama," she stuttered nervously.

He laughed and pulled up another cushioned seat about two feet away from her. "Please, you're going to be my daughter soon, Lucy-san. Just Igneel is fine."

She hesitantly smiled. "Then... Lucy. Just Lucy, please."

"Alright," he chuckled, and Lucy felt herself start to relax.

"You must be wondering why I came so suddenly," he started. "Well, I was going to save this until your birthday, but I am an impatient man, so here you go."

Lucy gasped softly as his hand reached out, holding something in his hand. It was a sleek, soft pink phone, and Lucy's hand was trembling slightly as she took it.

"I... I can't express my thanks in words," she whispered. The metal was cool and smooth under her skin, and how good it felt. Never in her life had she had a phone, and to finally get one was a blessing.

"Now, Natsu was going to surprise with his own gift, but after I gave him a lesson," Igneel paused to chuckle darkly, causing Lucy to sweatdrop. "He agreed to let me reveal it."

Lucy's hand gripped on her new phone. What now? This family was too much! How would she ever repay them?

"Lucy-san, how would you and your sister like to attend school?"

Lucy was frozen.

School?

As in, education? Wendy could finally get proper teachings, and have a secured future?

"I..." She whispered, and tears started to drip down. But this time, it was of happiness. She laughed shakily and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. It seemed like she was crying a lot recently. "I can never repay you, can I?"

Igneel's soft laughter made her own watery chuckle escape her lips. "My dear child, this is all for you and your sister. There is nothing to be repaid." He stood and smiled at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Lucy-san, I have to pay some bills from when my idiot son destroyed some things at school last year."

And with that, he was gone.

Luvy breathed out slowly and laughed to herself. She raised her hand and stared at the glittering ring once more.

Why was he so stupid yet endearing at the same time?

"Idiot..." She whispered.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy was more than excited when Evergreen invited her to her office, the final plans for her dress finished.

"Oh, it's going to be gorgeous," Lucy gasped in delight, her eyes hungrily feeding on the design on Evergreen's pink-papered sketchbook.

It was a strapless dress that had a flowing, layered skirt that brushed the floor. Small frills of lace kissed the top, and a golden ribbon was tied just below the bustline. Pearls dotted the skirt, and soft, pink roses made from silk would be attached to the left side of her hip.

"Levy mentioned the theme would be yellow and pink." Evergreen said, satisfied with Lucy's reaction. "I thought the ribbon and roses could represent that."

"It's absolutely beautiful," Lucy said enthusiastically.

The blond couldn't believe it.

Only five more weeks until the wedding.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Oi, Lucy."

Lucy looked up from the book she was reading to see Gray. She smiled and set down the hard covered book.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me? Juvia and I've been planning the cake and stuff, so we need you to check it out."

"Oh, right." Lucy said, standing and starting to follow him to the kitchen. "But I though Natsu was in charge of food."

Gray snorted and Lucy wasn't surprised as there was a rustle of clothes and suddenly he had no shirt on. "You kiddin'? The fucktard can choose the food, but he can cook as much as I like to shove carrots up my ass. Almost burned down the kitchen once when he tried."

Juvia was waiting for them in the kitchen, swooning and nearly fainting after she caught sight of Gray and his abs.

Oblivious to her actions, Gray pulled put a large pad of yellow paper and presented Lucy the whole thing.

It was amazing.

Multiple sketches were drawn of towering cakes, some x'ed out while others were circled.

Arrows and scribbles of notes were at the side, some of them saying things like 'italian merengue buttercream' or 'simple syrup x52'.

Lucy smiled gently and brushed her hand across the smooth paper, taking care not to wrinkle it.

She was excited.

Yes, she was excited to get married.

Lucy hummed and closed her eyes.

Two more weeks until the wedding.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Ermagurd I'm sorry this was late**

 **But Rose had school, which was biting her in the ass**

 **:O**

 **Also, I apologize since there was absolutely no Natsu interaction in this chapter, but trust me, there'll be lots of my close NaLu moments in future chapters.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is so late!**

 **But I've made a decision, and now all updates for this fic are on SUNDAY!**

 **Yup, there's no way I can write a chapter for every other day when finals are only a week away.**

 **I hope you see why I had to do this!**

 **Also, I was gonna make a fake chapter for April Fool's, but I realized that this chapter was already as late as it was and that I didn't have enough time.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

That morning wasn't pleasant for Lucy.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Someone screamed in her ear while violently shaking her.

"OH MY - " Lucy shrieked as she practically jumped off her bed in shock.

Levy and Juvia, both incredibly satisfied, grinned at her widely.

"Lucy-san, how could you be so forgetful?" Juvia sighed dramatically.

"What?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowing.

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes. "IT'S YOUR WEDDING DUMBASS!"

"Stop yelling!" Lucy groaned, before her eyes trailed over to the bed across the room. "Wait, where's Natsu?"

"Gray and Gajeel woke him up first," Levy said.

"Why?"

"Natsu-san will take forever to dress." Juvia 'hmph'ed rather bluntly.

"I-I see your point," Lucy sweatdropped.

She didn't have a chance to say anything else as suddenly two pairs of arms shot out.

"W-Wait! STOOOOP!" Lucy screamed in fright as she was literally dragged away.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy was amazed when finally, _finally_! Levy and Juvia let her look in the mirror.

Was that... Really her?

Blond locks were curled expertly and twisted into a bun on the left side of her head with several loose strands coming down. Several golden curls framed her glowing face, and only emphasized the silver makeup applied to make her eyes pop. Blush was added lightly so it wasn't too much on her pale cheeks, and light, cherry blossom lipstick was applied.

A flowing veil pinned into her hair by a silver clip decorated with pink roses obscured her vision slightly, but not by much. The dress was perfectly fit for her, hugging her curves gently but not too much so she couldn't breath. The roses and ribbon Evergreen had mentioned were at her hips, going along with Levy's 'pink and yellow' theme.

"Why am I so..." Lucy whispered. "Beautiful?"

"Silly Lucy-san," Juvia immediately said.

"You were always beautiful," Levy hummed.

Lucy's emotions welled up in her throat, and she choked back a sob.

"I-I never knew that I c-could..."

"Lucy-san, don't cry!"

" _Your mascara_!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu was sweating like hell.

The suit had nothing to do with it. It was nice, a black uniform with a golden tie and a single pink rose tucked into the pocket at the right side of his chest.

No, it was because _'holy shit there are a lot of people why isn't the wedding starting shouldn't it be starting? Oh god oh god when is Luce coming out I just want to eat the fooooood'_ \- was what Natsu's fast train of thoughts were going.

"Relax," Gray sighed from beside him. Although, he had to admit, it was hella awkward.

The wedding was set in the backyard garden, and over two hundred people were attending. Other royal families from nearby kingdoms, random people that had managed to sneak in, and the entire castle staff.

"Why isn't the music starting?" Natsu whimpered.

"The wedding starts at five, stupid." Gray hissed back, tugging at his tie awkwardly. It was hard for him to stop his stripping habit.

"Are you sure?" Natsu groaned. "This is taking forever!"

"Shut the fuck up and sit still dumbass!"

Natsu glared at him, wondering why the hell he made the stripper his best man.

"It's starting!" Gray hissed.

He was right - the soft music of 'Midnight Kiss' started, the pianist and violinist duo made of Evergreen on the violin and a guy named Max on the piano.

Shortly after the first few notes were played, the groomsmen and bridesmaids came out, all paired up.

Levy and Gajeel were first, then Juvia and Droy, Erza with a childhood friend of Natsu's; Jellal, Kinana and Jet, Aries and Loke, and finally Bisca and Alzack.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen split as they reached the alter, the guys going to Natsu's side while the maids walked over to where Lucy would stand.

There was also no maid of honor, mostly because Levy and Juvia had almost ripped each other's hair out when they fought over the spot.

The ring bearer walks in next, a grinning Romeo holding a purple pillow with two glittering rings on it. He stood beside the groomsmen.

Next was the flower girl.

The whole garden was filled with soft gasps as a wheelchair wheeled in. It held a small, blue-haired girl who had many bandages wrapped around her, and wore a large sunhat to keep the light out of her eyes. The one pushing was a young woman with white pixie hair, who Natsu recognized as Wendy's nurse, Yukino.

Wendy smiled brokenly, but her brown eyes were proud as she weakly tossed pink rose petals down the aisle.

"You did great," Natsu whispered to her as Yukino pushed her to the alter and under the wedding arch.

Wendy smiled. "Please make Lucy-nee happy, Natsu-san."

As she was wheeled away to beside the bridesmaids, Gray whispered to Natsu, "Dude, that was Lucy's sister? Holy shit, she's more beat up than I thought she was!"

"Yeah, she..." Natsu's sentence trailed off as he stared with wide eyes.

Igneel was proudly walking down the aisle, and hanging from his arm was Lucy.

Natsu wasn't one for mushiness, but the only thing that he could think at the moment was 'beautiful'.

Gray whistled lowly from beside him. "Damn."

Natsu's eye twitched in irritation and jabbed Gray in the ribs. "Get your own wife!"

The walking pair reached the alter, and after Igneel whispered something to Lucy, he gave her a brief hug before going to sit in his seat at the front row.

Unknowingly, the two members of the soon-to-be-married-couple took in a deep breath at the same time, before fully turning to face each other.

Natsu's hands were unusually sweaty as he stared at her brown eyes beneath the veil, and Lucy was pretty sure that the blush on her cheeks weren't from the makeup.

"Dear beloved," Jellal started from his position behind the two people. Since Natsu only wanted people he were close to to be involved in the wedding, he made Jellal the priest as well. "We are all gathered here today to see the union of a man and a woman..."

The rest of the monologue was drowned out of Natsu's ears, the same for Lucy.

"You look nice," Lucy whispered quietly so no one heard.

"Um, yeah," he choked, his tan cheeks going an unusual pink. "You do too."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"So, uhh, what's up?"

"The sky," she whispered.

Natsu chuckled quietly at her smartass answer, and seeing him laugh made her giggle as well.

"... ings. Natsu. The rings!"

Jellal's slightly impatient voice brought them both out of their trance.

The crowd laughed softly as the prince nearly jumped in embarrassment.

"R-Right!" Natsu sputtered, clumsily swiping the rings from Romeo and almost dropping one. "Shit!"

"Language!" Someone yelled from the crowd, causing more laughter.

Entirely red now, Natsu faced Lucy once more, handing her his ring.

"Do you, Natsu Flame Dragneel take Lucy Star Heartfilia as your wife and love and comfort her in sickness, in health, as long as you both shall live?" Jellal asked.

"I do," Natsu said proudly, lifting her hand and slipping on the ring.

"And do you, Lucy Star Heartfilia take Natsu Flame Dragneel as your husband and love and comfort him in sickness, in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, reaching for his hand and slipping on his ring. A perfect fit.

Jellal grinned softly. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lucy suddenly broke into sweat. Wait. Kiss? She didn't remember anything about having to -

There was a soft whoosh as her veil was lifted, and before she could comprehend anything, a soft and slightly chapped pair of lips connected with her own.

Her brown eyes were wide, not even reacting as the crowd cheered wildly and some were even sobbing.

 _'Natsu's... kissing me?'_

Once he pulled away, he grinned at her, cheeks red.

She softened.

It may have been her first kiss, and it may not have been with her love, but with Natsu, it was okay.

"Let's go eat cake, Luce!"

"Sure!"

Everything was okay.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Phew! Got that done.**

 **And now...**

 **Hehehe.**

 **School.**

 **NYAHAHAHA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad you guys all loved that chapter! XD**

 **I usually make kisses really detailed, but it didn't just sit right for Natsu, so I went with cute and simple.**

 **Good decision, right?**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy was smiling so widely that she was sure her cheeks would be split in half. Speaking of cheeks, she was also a hundred percent sure they were as red as tomatoes.

She watched as Natsu dragged her over to the buffet table, his mouth practically drooling as he started to gulp down some chicken.

Lucy sat down in a random seat, before suddenly she caught the sight of a wheelchair.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out, her eyes wide with adoration as her younger sister came.

It broke her heart a little since Wendy was so injured, but at the same time she was proud that her sister was healing.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy said, her voice a lot quieter than her usual one. It was expected, her vocal cords were almost shattered and after getting surgery on them, they were extremely fragile and wouldn't be fully functional until a year later.

"I can't believe my big sis is already married," Wendy whispered, a small smile playing at her lips. The smaller girl didn't want to admit it, but it hurt to even move, and it cost her a lot of energy just to smile. But she was so happy. She couldn't help it.

"Me neither, Wendy," Lucy breathed, tears welling up slightly. Oh, she couldn't believe that Wendy had volunteered to be the flower girl. It touched her heart.

"And it's good to see you too, Yukino!" Lucy said, greeting Wendy's nurse.

She smiled and bowed her head politely. "The pleasure is all mine, Lucy-sama."

Even after hours of begging, Lucy had not been able to coax Yukino into just calling her Lucy, not Lucy-sama.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, eyeing the nurse's firm grip on Wendy's wheelchair handles. "You should be having fun!"

Yukino only smiled. "It's my duty to watch over Wendy-san; I don't mind."

"No, it's fine, Yukino-chan." Wendy's broken voice caught their attention. It amazed Lucy how even over the loud noise, she could hear Wendy clearly. "Please go have fun. I can find someone else to push me."

"I can do it."

All eyes went to a smaller boy the age of probably only thirteen or fourteen.

Lucy broke into a smile. "Romeo-kun! Are you sure?"

The raven-haired boy nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't have anything else to do, really. Plus, it's your wedding night, Lucy-san. It wouldn't be fair for you not to have fun at your own wedding."

Yukino bit her lip. "But..."

"It's fine," Romeo assured her, sending her a huge grin while gently grasping the handles from her. "I got it."

"O-Okay." Yukino finally gave in. "Thank you, Lucy-sama, Romeo-kun!" And she had disappeared inside the crowd of dancing people.

There was a moment of silence, until Romeo sat down beside Wendy's wheelchair and smiled at her brightly. "I'm Romeo."

She smiled gently, her head tipping to the side unwillingly. Her neck did that at times, and Rogue assured her that it was normal and nothing to be alarmed about. "W... Wendy."

Lucy smiled softly at the two, watching as they chatted easily together, as if they've known each other for years. Actually, it was more like Romeo doing the talking and Wendy listening, but Lucy appreciated the boy's sweet gesture.

"Lucy,"

The blond turned at her name to see a grinning Natsu. She took notice of how he was hiding something behind his back.

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

Lucy scrunched her nose. "What if I don't want to?"

"Just do it!" He pouted, causing her to laugh before gently closing her eyes as he told her to.

She could hear the small clink of something being placed in front of her, and she jolted when a hot breath spoeek next to her ear. "You can open them, now."

She did so, and they immediately widened at what she saw. A beautiful slice of chocolate cake was in front of her, a single rose-pink candle in the middle. Beautiful cursive in red frosting said, 'Happy Birthday Luce!'

"You... You remembered?" Lucy whispered. She couldn't believe it. He had remembered that it was her birthday today, and that her favorite was chocolate.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. "W-Well, yeah, but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to, because I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate but then I remembered that one time and you told me to choose the chocolate cake, so I-I thought that you might like it but if you don't then - I mean," he took a deep breath. "You don't have to take it."

There was a pause, and for a moment, Natsu's scarlet blush crept up from his neck to his cheeks, and finally to the tips of his ears.

And then he heard it.

The soft tinkle of laughter that he instantly recognized as Lucy's.

"Natsu," she said, her brown eyes sparkling with amusment and something else he couldn't name. Her voice was filled with small giggles. "I love it. Thank you."

Her words of endearment made him soften, and Natsu grinned. "No problem, Luce!"

As he turned to go see if Gray needed a good punch to the nuts, he was stopped when a small hand curled around his wrist.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Natsu turned his head over his shoulder to stare at Lucy. "To find the stripper. Duh."

"Stay." She commanded firmly, tugging him lightly.

He didn't know why, but he obeyed without hesitation, sitting down in the seat beside her.

"Share with me," Lucy said. She motioned to her slice of cake.

"Oh..." Natsu could feel the tips of his ears go red once more. "Okay."

As he started to reach out, Lucy's voice made him pause. "Wait! We don't have any forks!"

Natsu shot her a grin. "I know a way we can still eat it."

Lucy's brows furrowed slightly. "How?"

Natsu continued to reach for the cake, until his finger scooped out a small chunk of moist cake and some vanilla buttercream. He held it out in front of Lucy's face. "Say 'aahh'."

Lucy's face went pink. "Natsu! What are you - "

"Just do it!" He whined.

Lucy sighed through her nose, and very slowly, she parted her lips.

Natsu placed the piece of cake in her mouth, breifly brushing her bottom lip while doing so.

By now Lucy's face was entirely red.

"T-Thanks," she muttered, chewing on the cake.

"Now do it for me!" He yelled.

"What?! No way!"

"Pleeeaaaaase, Luce? Please, please, please, please, pleeeaaaase?"

"Fine!" Lucy caved, grumbling under her breath.

She hesitated, before dainty fingers scooped out a small piece of cake.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she muttered to herself. "Uh, open your mouth," she said awkwardly.

Natsu grinned and did so. Lucy watched in fascination at his sharp canines. Were they normal?

Acting quickly with an embarrassed blush, Lucy shoved the cake into his mouth before pulling away quickly.

"Oi, Lucy! Give me cake, too!" Gray shouted, running up to them from out of no where.

"FUCK YOURSELF, STRIPPER!" Natsu screamed, jumping to his feet and crashing his head against Gray's.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, SQUINTY EYES?!"

"I SAID STRIPPED, DROOPY EYES!"

Lucy sighed as a brawl broke out between the two young men. But she smiled.

She wouldn't have her wedding any other way.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Sooo? How'd you like it?**

 **Remember, next chapter will be up on next Sunday!**

 **Please review~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM BACK**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy was nervous. She tugged at her blue skirt, slightly uncomfortable with how high it rode up her legs.

She stared at herself in the large, bathroom mirror. How long she's waited to finally put on a uniform, to wear the cute red bow-tie and the comfortable vest and jacket.

But now... She just wanted to puke.

"Princess?" Came a slight monotonous voice; two knocks were heard on the door.

Lucy tore her eyes away from the mirror and swallowed thickly, before answering, "Virgo, I'm done!"

"Very good, Princess. Would you like to have pancakes or bacon for breakfast?" Virgo asked from behind the bathroom door.

Lucy fiddled with the pink ribbon in her hair. She felt self conscious about it; what if it attracted too much attention? Well, more attention than the glittering ring on her finger. "I'll... I'll just have some orange juice, please."

There was a pause. "Princess, you need a proper breakfast to maintain your nutritional diet - "

Lucy ignored the rest of Virgo's large speech on dietary needs, and forced herself to breathe.

Almost subconsciously, her right hand twisted the golden ring on her left ring finger.

Making her decision, she reached up and pulled the pink ribbon out of her hair, the side ponytail becoming limp and falling flat against her head.

She sighed, straightening her skirt and vest before opening the door.

Lucy smiled weakly at the purple-haired maid. "Okay. I guess I should eat pancakes, then."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu slung his red backpack over his shoulder, before grabbing a similar yellow one and doing the same thing.

"Lucy!" He called for his wife. Holy gods that sounded weird. It's been - what, a month, a month and a half? - since they got married, but it was hard to outwardly acknowledge it without blushing in embarrassment.

Hell, he wasn't even twenty, and he was fucking married!

"Luce! You ready?" Natsu yelled again when he didn't hear an answer.

There was a slight shuffling sound and some scrambling, before he caught the scent of vanilla and strawberries around the corner.

Lucy ran up to him, a sheepish smile on her face. Her right hand was holding tightly onto her slim phone, and in her left one, she held two bentos.

Natsu couldn't help but notice the shimmering ring, and he gulped before looking at Lucy.

"Here, Natsu," she beamed, her voice slightly breathless. She presented to him one of the bentos, and he blinked.

"Me?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing it.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "I-I stayed up last night making them," she said awkwardly. She fiddled with her ring.

"Thanks, Luce." He grinned, feeling warmth spread in his chest.

She smiled back, before frowning slightly. "Hey. Why are you carrying my backpack?" As she said this, she reached out and tried to swipe said pack away from him.

He merely dodged. "Nuh uh. I'm holding them both."

"Natsu! Give it to me!"

"No!"

Lucy whined as she tried to again grab it, but Natsu could only laugh loudly as he swung away effortlessly.

"C'mon, Luce! We're gonna be late for school!" He said in a teasing voice, opening the door.

Lucy's face went red. "You - " She sputtered.

"See ya!" He cackled, before Natsu hopped out the door and ran like heck.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Natsu jogged to the sleek, black car and climbed into it.

"What're you running from?" Gray snorted.

"Lucy," Natsu said nonchalantly. "And put your shirt on, you stripper!"

"I had it on two seconds ago!"

"Do the two of you ever stop?" Levy rolled her eyes.

"Ah~ Gray-sama~" Juvia was the only one who wasn't paying attention as she swooned.

Lucy finally climbed in, shooting a dirty look to a cheekily grinning Natsu.

As the driver started the car, Lucy spoke. "Hey, why are there only us in here?"

"What are you talking about?" Gray frowned.

"Well, there are a lot of people I saw back home our age. You know, like Erza. Why aren't they coming to school?"

"Ha!" Natsu immediately chortled. "Erza?"

Levy smiled. "Lu-chan, Erza's twenty-three."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "She... She's that old?" She sputtered. "She looks so young!"

"Heh. It's also why she has the pole up her ass," Gray snorted.

"Juvia thinks Erza-san is very mature," Juvia piped in.

Lucy was silent. Was Erza really twenty-three? And she had never known? A feeling whelmed in her chest. Guilt. She had been living in the castle for a good two or three months, and she knew absolutely nothing about the others who lived there.

She was a terrible person.

Lucy sighed quietly, and her fingers fumbled with her ring the rest of the time as the driver got them to school.

"Your highness, we're here," the man said in his soft voice.

Both Natsu and Lucy flinched at the 'your highness' part. "Right. You know when to pick us up, Joey!" Natsu said, climbing out first.

"Ah, it's great to be back here." Levy sighed as Gray, the last one out, shut the door and Joey drived away.

"Yeah, no kidding. Can't wait for the festival," Natsu snickered as they started walking.

It was magnificent; the school, that is. It was huge, made up of a combination of wood and marble. A proud orange banner displaying the school symbol was hung at the front, and Lucy could practically feel the waves of pride and genuine care for this school roll off of the flag.

The school grounds was beautiful as well; randomly planted sakura trees were scattered, soft pink petals drifting down from time to time. A stone path made from worn down bricks lead them from the gates to the entrance, where in front of it was a large pond and several lily pads sat on the water.

"This is amazing," Lucy breathed, her grip on her phone tight as she walked between Natsu and Juvia.

"Heh, we've been going here since we were little kids," Gray said, his hands behind his head. It didn't surprise any of them when he had only his pants and tie on.

"Gray, your shirt," Lucy acknowledged. "And what do you mean by little kids?"

"Fairy Tail is like that. It's more like a home than a school, I guess. All ages can go there, and there's even a college path you can take here. Why do you think it's so big?" Levy explained.

"Indeed!" Juvia beamed. "Juvia has gone here since last year, when she was transferred from Phantom! Gajeel-kun had come along with Juvia, but he decided to drop school to focus more on his job."

"Which I still can't believe, by the way." Levy snapped. "Why would he drop his education?"

The two blunettes started to bicker, Gray muttering to himself as he tried to look for his discarded shirt.

Ignoring them, Natsu grinned at Lucy. He tilted his head up at the enormous school they were headed towards. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Ah, man. Finals are kicking my ass right now, which is why this is out later than it should be.**

 **Did you like how I made Fairy Tail a cool all-grades-meshed-together school? I like it.**

 **Maybe next chapter we can have little glimpses away from Lucy's paradise, and instead into the dark world of hurtful rumors and backstabbing friends.**

 **Please review!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fucking FINALS, guys. Fuck my life.**

 **SUCK MY ASS, PROBABILITY!**

 **Yeah, I suck at probability -.-'**

 **The life of moi, Rose the seventh grader who can't even do math right without her calculator.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Good to see you again, Natsu-san!"

"Did you have a good summer, Natsu-sama?"

"Natsu! Come sit with us at lunch!"

These various yells from overeager students nearly overwhelmed Lucy.

It was all Natsu this and Natsu that, and it made her want to curl up into a ball and just sink into the ground.

When Levy said her husband was popular, she didn't think it was _this_ high up the social ladder.

"Annoying fuckers," Gray hissed, his eyes narrow and glaring at the ground.

"Do they ever shut up?" Levy muttered, her voice darker than usual.

"How obnoxious." Even Juvia seemed out of it.

Lucy looked at her friends slowly.

Natsu was a little ahead of them, a bright grin on his tanned face like always as he greeted people left to right.

But...

The three of them were left behind.

They were ignored.

A feeling of something bloomed in her chest, and Lucy fought back tears.

These students didn't even take care to try and reach out to Natsu's friends.

It was only about him.

Him and his status.

Him and his looks.

Him and his money.

"I need to get to class," Gray muttered, but Lucy didn't miss the scowl on his face.

"I'll go with you," Juvia volunteered, and it was the first time she dropped her third person point of view speaking. Lucy's heart clenched.

"Yeah, see you." Levy said, and the three broke away, swept up in the crowd.

How much were they hurting right now?

To be shoved out of the way as their friend was beaming in the spotlight?

Lucy watched, her breathing getting more difficult as she saw Natsu walk further and further away from her, too busy talking.

Her fingers went to fiddle with her ring, but then she stopped.

She had to be stronger than this.

It didn't _matter_ how popular he was.

Her grades and her future was set firm in this school, and she needed to do well in order to pass.

Clenching tighter on the strap of her backpack tighter than necessary, Lucy walked away.

And it took all she had not to cry.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

It was lunch time.

Lucy picked up her bento and hurriedly walked out of school, looking for somewhere to eat.

For a moment she paused.

What if Natsu was waiting for her?

No, not possible. She shook her head. He was probably too busy with his _friends_.

Her chest tightened. It hurt because she knew that his true friends were the ones he abandoned.

Shaking slightly, Lucy wiped away any trace of tears that might have sprung up before finding an empty bench underneath a sakura tree.

Settling down, she opened her bento and stared down at it.

She had spent over two hours making the bentos for her and Natsu last night, trying to express her genuine joy of being able to be close to Natsu.

But would he even eat it?

Lucy picked up her cute, pink bunny chopsticks before picking up a slice of tomato and eating it slowly, chewing.

Tears welled up once more.

Furious, she wiped them away. What was wrong with her? Who _cared_ if Natsu ate his bento or not!

"Hi!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the cheerful voice was heard.

Lucy stared at the pair of shoes in her vision, and slowly raised her eyes to see who had spoken.

It was a smiling girl, her beautiful black hair curled gently and pulled into two braids that looped over her shoulders. Her gorgeous blue eyes shone in the sunlight.

"Hello," Lucy spoke way too late as she realized that the girl was talking to her.

"You're Lucy, right?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

Lucy blinked. Someone was talking to her other than a teacher.

"Yes."

"Ah. Natsu's bride, right?" The girl's eyes twinkled.

Lucy's expression turned grim, and hurriedly she tried to hide it. "I guess."

She didn't even want to look at the glittering ring anymore.

"Well, I'm Chisaki!" The girl said cheerfully, before taking out her own bento.

Lucy nodded curtly before going back to her food.

It overjoyed her that someone was trying to actually connect with her, but it hurt. It hurt that the girl wasn't three special people who she thought would all stick together.

 _'Look how that came out,'_ Lucy thought bitterly, setting down her chopsticks.

"Eh? Lucy-chan, why aren't you eating?"

Lucy almost flinched. That nickname was too close like Levy's to be comfortable. "Ah... I'm... Not really hungry."

 _'My stomach is churning in fear.'_

"Are you feeling okay?" Chisaki frowned, concern in her melodious voice. "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Guilt welled inside Lucy's stomach. Here she was, wallowing in self-pity, when a graceful and compassionate being was trying to be friends with her and Lucy was just pushing her away.

She was such a terrible person.

Taking in a slight deep breath, Lucy smiled, although it hurt her cheeks. _'I'm sorry.'_

"Yeah, I think I might." Lucy stood. "Thanks for being so concerned, Chisaki. I'll see you later."

With that, the blond turned and walked away, her heart thudding with each step.

"Okay, bye!" Chisaki waved.

 _'With each step I take, I can feel my heart growing heavier.'_

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

As the blond walks away, the easy-going smile drops from Chisaki's face.

A disgusted sneer instead crept onto her lips, and she tossed a braid over her shoulder.

That pathetic little blond was Natsu's wife? How pitiful.

She examined her perfectly manicured nails. They were a pretty silver, and matched her eyes.

The blond bitch wouldn't be too hard to crush.

But what would the fun be in that?

A sadistic smile wormed her way onto Chisaki's face. She flipped open her phone and started typing.

How about a little whisper to start the game?

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu squeezed himself from out of the crowd, smiling back at the wave of students before managing to get a moment of peace.

As soon as he broke away, the smile fell off his face.

They were so damn annyoing.

As he swung his arms gently while walking, something snagged onto his left hand.

Frowning, Natsu lifted said hand to his face, and was surprised to see a piece of string from his uniform had caught around the diamond of his ring.

His ring.

Suddenly it hit him, like someone punching him in the gut. His chest squeezed impossibly tight and he felt nauseous.

Gray.

Juvia.

Levy.

 _Lucy_.

He had abandoned them.

He, Natsu, the one who had always thought that friends were the most important things in life ditched the most important people in his life to mingle in the crowd and try to live up to his expectations as a prince.

His face was unusually pale and his hands were clammy.

Desperation clawed up in his throat as he ran into the schoolyard.

"Lucy!" He screamed.

There was no answer, and holy fuck he felt like shot.

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

What was wrong with him?

How could he have done that so easily?

He just... Forgot.

He forgot about Lucy.

Anger and shame burned in his chest, and with tense muscles and a glare ready to burn anyone that got in his way, Natsu tore across the yard once more.

"Oi, flame bastard."

Natsu faltered at the cold voice.

Leaning against a tree trunk was Gray, his shirt gone and a sneer on his face.

The shame tripled.

"Gray..."

"You messed up, retard." Gray spat, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Today was Lucy's first day of school in her whole life. Do you think it was funny just to leave her like that?" Gray's fists clenched.

"I..." For once in his life, Natsu was at a loss of words against Gray.

"And now there are so many fucking rumors, you piece of shit!" Gray was full on yelling now.

"Rumors?"

Gray snarled. "Don't tell me you didn't hear them." His voice was now much softer, and his eyes were trained on the ground.

"Gray..." Natsu started, and a large clump of dread started to form in his stomach. _'Please, no... Not Luce...'_

"What are the rumors about?"

Gray's bare shoulders shuddered before he suddenly snapped his head up and stared at Natsu. It startled the crown prince with how scared Gray looked; his eyes were rimmed with red and his pupils were wide and almost shaking.

"They say that she's... " Gray choked. "They're saying that she's a whore, Natsu. I... I figured it out when I saw this taped to her locker." His pale, trembling hand reached into his pocket as he pulled out a yellow sticky note.

Natsu grasped it with his own shaking fingers, and read. The words tore at his heart.

 _You slutty bitch! I can't believe you actually seduced Natsu into your love slave!_

 _GO DO US A FAVOR AND KILL YOURSELF._

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I really like how Chisaki turned out to be, someone who can hide her real personality behind a nearly impenetrable mask.**

 **REMINDER: All updates are on Sundays, so those of you begging me to update, please read my Author's Notes to know what my schedule is. To those who DO actually pay attention, I thank you :)**

 **And P.S, yes, I know it's only *checks time* 10:55 on Saturday, but I'm just so excited about this chapter that it couldn't wait until Sunday!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback from last chapter!**

 **Also, sorry this is kinda late; not gonna lie, I forgot about this chapter because yesterday was just insane and my brain was mush XD**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

The first whispers caught her ears as she walked into the school after P.E.

"Natsu's bride..."

"Look at her tits, they'e huge! No wonder Natsu went for her..."

" _So_ disgusting..."

Lucy heard each word clearly, and every one of them stabbed her in the heart.

Sneers full of disdain were thrown at her, echoing laughter of cruelty circling her and trying to suffocate her mind.

"Lucy..."

Lucy's head snapped up at the familiar voice.

"J-Juvia..." Lucy whispered, and before she could stop herself, she was running toward the blunette and crashed into her chest.

Juvia was prepared for it, her arms opening for her and wrapping them around the shaking girl's shoulders.

Soft sobs and tears made Juvia's uniform front damp, and the blunette rubbed Lucy's back and shoulders in a comforting way.

With teeth grit, Juvia shot angry glares at the on lookers, and seeing the rage in her eyes, they all shuffled away to class.

With every drop of tear of that ran down Lucy's cheeks and down her uniform, the fury only grew.

Juvia could remember crying so hard like this.

Before, when Lucy had once sobbed, it was of happiness, not guilt and overwhelming heartbreak.

Juvia... Juvia _knew_.

She knew what it felt like, to cry with unrestrained anguish and fear.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

Her once silent mantra that managed to keep her sanity wormed its way back into her head, and she struggled not to cry as well.

Lucy didn't deserve this.

 _Nobody_ deserved this.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

 _'No...'_ Juvia whispered in her mind, trying the suppress the memories that came along with that horrible mantra. _'Go away.'_

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

 _"Juvia-chan~"_

Lucy cried harder, her hands clutching Juvia's uniform tightly and causing wrinkles.

Juvia choked back a cry of fear and hurt for Lucy, and herself.

 _"Do you..."_

Juvia laid her head on Lucy's and tears trickled down from her own eyes.

 _"Want to play..."_

"Juvia! Lu-chan!"

 _"A game?"_

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

It was absolute horror when she found them.

Levy sobbed hysterically as she tried to get either one of them to move, but they were solid as they wailed their fears.

Levy's breath was harsh as she cried and pulled at the same time.

"Juvia, Lu-chan! Please!" Levy screamed.

It amazed her how with all of the noise they were making, no one was coming out to check on them.

Levy's arms were aching as she finally slid down to the floor in defeat.

With watery brown eyes, she watched as Juvia and Lucy clung onto each other fiercly, as if they were the only thing that mattered.

With shaky hands, she fumbled with her phone and typed in the one number she could count on at the moment.

Levy tried to calm her breathing as she heard her phone ring to contact the person, and luckily, she managed to stop the flow of tears.

"Levy?" Gray's voice said into the speaker.

Emotions welled up within her chest, just from hearing Gray's voice.

Gasping lightly, Levy let loose a small sob.

"Levy!" Gray said again, except now it was more urgent.

"G-Gray..." Levy whimpered. "I... We... W-We need help."

"Where? Who?!"

"I-In the west wing," Levy hiccuped, and she could practically hear the gears turning in Gray's mind.

"That's where Lucy's locker is." He whispered, but it was still loud enough for Levy to catch on.

"Levy, what the _fuck_ happened?!"

"Just come!" Levy screamed into the phone, before shutting it sharply.

She breathed shakily.

The blunette hadn't meant to be so harsh with Gray, but the situation was making her dizzy and not able to think straight.

Levy squeezed her eyes shut and curled into a ball, trying to block out the cries of anguish that came from Juvia and Lucy.

It didn't work.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gray's hand was trembling as he shut the phone, eyes unusually wide and skin paler than normal.

"Natsu." He finally said."We have to - "

" _Who_."

Gray paused. He had never heard such unrestrained rage in the crown prince's voice.

Rocking back on his heels, Gray turned to stare at Natsu.

His onyx eyes were narrow, and the air seemed to crackle with the fury that flowed through him. His hand was clenching the sticky note so that it was crushed, his breaths sharp and fast.

"Who the _fuck_ does this piece of shit think he is?!" Natsu screamed, and Gray could have sworn that there was a fire around him at the moment.

"Natsu - "

"I'll kill them," Natsu growled. "I'll kill all of them for saying these things! _I'LL KILL THEM!_ "

"NATSU!" Gray yelled. " _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ AREN'T YOU LISTENING?! THE GIRLS!"

This got Natsu's attention.

Gray tried to control his temper somewhat and spoke again in a slightly more calm voice. "They're in the west wing, Levy just called me - "

By then Natsu was already gone, taking off towards the school.

"Shit!" Gray hissed, before running a hand through his raven hair. He stuffed his phone in his pocket before running after Natsu.

The ravenette could feel the burn of his legs pumping furiously and the blood pounding in his ears, but fuck it.

Fuck all of it.

Back then when Natsu had been screaming his vengeance, Gray didn't yell to reprimend him.

No, he only interrupted because he was worried for the girls.

He wasn't going to stop Natsu once Lucy and the others were sorted out.

He'd join him.

His hands curled into fists.

He'd kill them.

He'd throttle and choke every one of the pieces of shots who dared to think that it was actually okay to say those things about Lucy.

He's going to kill them... And enjoy every single moment.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Whew!**

 **Kind of an intense chapter, eh?**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OHHH MYYYY GOOOOD ALMOST TO 200 REVIEWS!**

 **Guys, seriously, thank you so much for the support you give to this story!**

 **I never would have thought my little dinky idea would become something this awesome.**

 **(Well it's not as big as Virtual Flames or The Chase, BUT WHATEVER I'M PROUD AAAAAAGEIFN)**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy could vaguely remember warm arms wrapping around her, hugging her so tightly yet with a certain gentleness at the same time.

The warm skin and the white scarf made Lucy immediately realize who this person was.

"Stop!" She sobbed, trying to push Natsu away.

It was a mess.

Juvia had collapsed onto the floor, her body shuddering with cries of anguish.

Levy was curled up and rocking back and forth slowly, her own quiet sobs able to be heard through the noise.

And Gray.

He was probably the worst out of all of them.

He was trying to get Juvia to get up.

"Godammit, Juvia!" He shouted. "Get your head out of your ass!"

This, not being the best of encouraging words, only made Juvia slump moore onto the ground and cry harder.

Gray paled as he realized what he had done. "Shit - fuck, Juvia, just - AUUUGH! Natsu, help me out here!"

The crown prince was at a loss of words as he cradled Lucy gently, wincing from time to time whenever she sloppily slapped him in the arms or face.

"We should probably go home," Levy sniffled.

Already she had her silver phone out and was dialing a number.

Gray hesitated. "Okay, that's a good idea, call Joey and I'll - "

"No," Levy interrupted him, rubbing her wet eyes as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Not Joey. I have someone else in mind."

There was a small moment of waiting as Levy dialed the person, and she spoke.

"Yeah... Pick us up from school? ... Please. Yes. West wing. I know you know where it is... Bring ice cream. A lot. And a whole buttload of coffee, too. Just do it! ...Okay. Thanks." She ended the call, her eyes rimmed with red as she wobbled to her feet.

"Let's go," Levy told Gray, grasping Juvia and somehow managing to heave her upright.

"I can send the principal an email later," Levy said, answering his unasked question.

Nodding, Gray helped Levy by grabbing Juvia's other arm and looping it around his shoulders.

"Oi, shitface, let's go." Gray barked to Natsu as they passed him and Lucy.

Natsu did nothing to retaliate to his insult and only scooped up Lucy before following them.

By now, both the blond and blunette were exhausted. Lucy had fallen asleep, head leaning against Natsu's chest as she took in shuddering breaths.

Juvia was barely awake, mostly relying on Levy and Gray to help her walk.

Guilt welled up inside Natsu's chest like fire. Seeing his friends so tired and torn... It was gut-wrenching. And it was his fault.

The flames within his chest bloomed even further, and it took all he had not to vomit up his lunch.

For once in his life, fire didn't give him comfort.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Holy fuck. What happened to all of you? You all look like shit," a rough voice said as they climbed into the back of a black van.

"You called _him_?" Gray asked in disbelief.

Gajeel shot him a fanged grin. "Gihi. Shrimp called me ten minutes ago about having to pick you all up. Guessing it has something to do with Bunny Girl and Rain Woman's crying. I can smell their tears from here."

"You can ask _that_ asshole for what happened," Gray snapped, jerking his thumb over to a sullen Natsu.

"Just drive, Gajeel." Levy muttered, exhaustion seeping through her voice.

For once, Gajeel didn't complain and did as told.

"Ah, right." He suddenly said, and with one hand on the wheel, Gajeel's arm stretched over to the seat next to him. "Shrimp said to bring these."

He presented five small cartons of different flavors of ice cream.

"Thanks," Gray said tiredly as he snatched up the mint chocolate chip one.

Levy took the chocolate one and immediately dig in with the small plastic spoon that came along with the carton.

"Oi, flameass. Want one?"

"No." Natsu's answer was short and clipped as he leaned against the side of the car, staring out the window.

His hand subconsciously played with Lucy's golden hair; the said blond was currently curled up in his lap.

"Suit yourself," Gajeel muttered, tossing the three boxes of ice cream bacm into the seat. "I also got this."

He held out a foam tray of six medium coffees.

"Gajeel," Levy said, reaching over and grabbing the tray. "Are these all different flavors?"

"Yeah... Figured you guys might want something different," Gajeel sputtered.

Gray smirked as he leaned over the seat to look in the overview mirror. "Ha. You're blushing."

"Shuddap!"

Levy was in slight awe as she picked out a caramel macchiato, her favorite.

Gray was next, sipping his chocolate mocha with a satisfied sigh.

"Natsu," Gray called.

Natsu grunted in reply.

"Gajeel got your favorite. Vanilla frappe with hot sauce."

At this, Natsu seemed to perk up a little. His hand reached over and picked the strange drink out of Gray's hand, before gulping it.

"Freak," Gray muttered as he handed Gajeel back the tray that had three more cups on it.

"Shut the fuck up," Natsu said, almost spraying out a mouthful of spicy frappe.

"Ew! Natsu!"

"Look the other way, stupid!"

"I swear, if you get that nasty shit on my car, I'll cut your dick off!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu gently picked up Lucy, sliding her up his back before trudging towards the palace.

Gray had done the same with Juvia, all of them having an exhausted and worn look on their faces.

"I will prepare dinner, Chef-sama." Virgo bowed to Gray as she greeted them at the front doors.

Gray smiled wearily at her. "Thanks, Virgo."

"Can you ask Capricorn to organize the books today?" Levy asked the purple-haired maid as she passed her.

"Of course."

With that, they all broke away from each other.

Gray said a half-hearted goodbye to his friends before carrying Juvia to her room, muttering complaints along the way.

"I better take Shrimp up," Gajeel gihi'ed as he laid an arm on the blunette. She yawned in response.

Flipping his middle finger at Natsu, Gajeel carried Levy away on his shoulder, the archivist too tired to complain.

Natsu was silent as he carried Lucy to her - _their_ , room.

A golden curl brushed against his cheek, and suddenly, Natsu felt like crying.

Crying... He hadn't cried since he was five, when his mother died.

Natsu gently laid Lucy down on her bed, and immediately the blond grasped her pillow and turned to her side.

Natsu softened and sat beside her, cheek in his hand.

He could see the glittering ring on her finger even from here.

He wondered if he could look at it without the urge to throw up later in the future.

Because at the moment, the most disgusting thing in the world was him.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Special thanks to Srae13 (Guest) for being my 200th reviewer!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy snapped her eyes open, blinking in the sunlight that steamed throughthe window.

She sat up slowly, but stopped when she realized where she was. Her room... Correction, their room. How did she?...

Her gaze wandered down, and she stiffened slightly.

Natsu had his head in his arms, breathing in and out gently. She could see the bags underneath his eyes, and felt immediately guilty.

He must have stayed up late last night thinking...

Speaking of which, she needed to do her own thinking.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed beside Natsu's sleeping form, before getting up and walking to her closet to grab some decent clothes and take a shower after.

She knew exactly where to go.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Good morning, your highness!" The woman behind the counter bowed.

Lucy reddened. "Er, just Lucy, please."

The lady smiled but did not reply to her statement. "Meeting Miss Wendy, I presume?"

Lucy nodded.

"Go ahead, then. Visit any time you like!" The woman waved her goodbye as Lucy made her way to the staircase.

Well, at least some good things came out of marrying Natsu, she thought wearily.

She stopped in front of the familiar door once more, that sickening hospital smell filling her and making her lungs feel like cement.

She twisted the handle, and stepped into the room while quietly closing the door behind her.

Shock filled Lucy.

Wendy was sitting upright in her bed, reading a hardcover book and smiling lightly at the words.

"Good morning, Lucy-nee!" Wendy chirped as she lifted her eyes and beamed at her sister.

"Wendy... What..." Lucy stuttered, her eyes looking at the sunlight brightening the room.

Lucy dragged a chair up beside Wendy's bed, and the scent of flowers overpowered the sick hospital smell.

Relieved that the disgusting smell was gone, Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that there was a large vase of lovely red chrysanthemums on the small table beside Wendy's cot.

"Wendy...?"

"Ah, right, aren't they pretty?" Wendy smiled. "Romeo-kun brought them for me. He knew that I didn't like the hospital smell, so he got the flowers."

Her voice was lighter than usual, and a soft blush was on her cheeks as she described Romeo.

Lucy nodded slowly before looking at the book in Wendy's hands. "You're getting better; I thought Doctor Rogue said you were still sensitive with your eyes, though."

Wendy giggled before tucking the book away under her pillow. "I was getting impatient; being so useless really bothered me. The first time I read gave me a bad headache, but now, I can read in the light with no pain."

Lucy sighed in happiness before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Wendy's forehead. "At least you're having a better time than me."

Wendy frowned, her joy falling away. "What? Why? Did something happen?"

Lucy grinned weakly and shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

Wendy blinked, but decided to let it go, instead telling Lucy of how much better she's gotten.

"Yukino-san said I can go to school in a month!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Really?" Lucy gasped. "That's great!"

But then she hesitated. What if the same thing happened to Wendy like it did to her? Would the students dare to harm an already injured student?

Lucy gripped the bedsheet tightly. Even if she was married to Natsu and technically the crown princess... It had meant nothing to them. Because they knew she wasn't really royal.

Lucy closed her eyes. They knew that she was too much of a coward to tell Igneel, to tell him her problems at school.

What was she going to do if Wendy was hurt? If Wendy, sweet and innocent, was harmed... Lucy might break completely. Because it would be her fault that Wendy would be hurt... Because she wanted Wendy to go to school.

"Wendy," Lucy said, cutting off her sister's rambling.

"Yes?"

"You have to promise me you'll stay close with Romeo-kun in school," Lucy pleaded. "You have to be with him at all time. Let him be your guard."

"Lucy-nee?..." Wendy asked, confusion and slight fear in her voice.

"Please! It's the only way to keep you safe!"

"Safe? Safe from - "

"I..." Lucy gulped, already feeling the tears spring up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I-I think I'll go now. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Lucy squeezed Wendy's hand gently before walking solemnly to the door, trying not to sniffle too much.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see a person standing by the door.

He had chestnut brown hair that reached his shoulders, and sunglasses covered his eyes. He had on a gray suit and black shoes that shined in the light.

He nodded to her. "Ma'am." His voice was smooth and even.

Slightly suspicious, Lucy nodded back before walking to the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu woke up to an empty bed, and he ran a hand through his hair. He almost let out a growl of frustration.

He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt that Lucy had left without saying anything to him.

Then again, he supposed he deserved it.

Not even able to look at his ring without feeling sick, Natsu hurriedly wrapped his scarf around his shoulders and left the room, the sweet vanilla and strawberry scent of Lucy making him dizzy.

He walked slowly to his father's office, for once not even looking at the maids he passed or Erza as she clanked in her suit of armor.

He knocked on Igneel's door twice, but no answer came.

"Dad?" Natsu asked, turning the door handle and poking his head in.

The office was empty.

Natsu sniffed the air, and was surprised that the scent was stale. His father hadn't been here since yesterday.

But that didn't make sense. Igneel always woke up at 6:00 in the morning to attend to the paperwork in his office. He never missed a minute of it.

Where did he go?

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Please review~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoa, whoa! Guys.**

 **Oh my god, I absolutely died when reading some of your reviews from last chapter.**

 **XD My dear readers, I'm afraid you misunderstood. It's hilarious that all of you didn't catch on to what's happening.**

 **Also, another reader pointed out that they don't like drama stories.**

 **Yes, I'm not a huge fan of them either, but as an author I believe that I have to have at least some skill of writing in each genre. I mostly focus on Romance/Humor, but I am weak in the drama type. This is why I try to write different plots in each story, and for this one, I really want to become stronger in writing drama.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Juvia lay in her bed, her light blue blanket wrapped around her. She felt dead to the world.

She had never had a memory of him in years. But yesterday... Yesterday, it all came back. The memories she thought she had locked away forever flooded into her mind, overwhelming everything else.

There were two knocks on her door.

Juvia didn't answer.

"Juvia?"

This caught her attention. She could recognize that small, high-pitched voice anywhere.

"I... I saw that you had an 'episode' yesterday." Levy continued. Even through the wooden door, Juvia could hear the trembling of her voice.

Juvia's eyes started to water dangerously.

"You know that you're safe, right?" Levy hiccuped. "He won't come by again."

Juvia buried her head deeper into her pillows, shuddering breaths leaving her. Hot tears streamed down her face.

"... We're not going to school today, so you can rest." Levy finally muttered after a minute of silence. "But... I really think you should tell them, Juvia. Bye. Aries will bring your breakfast."

The soft footsteps told Juvia that Levy was walking away.

"Please don't go..." Juvia whispered into the empty air.

There was no reply.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Natsu?"

The crown prince jumped in surprise, his heart thumping as he turned to see a confused looking Igneel.

Relief spread through Natsu's chest.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked curiously, watching his father enter the office and take off his coat.

"I had a small business meeting," Igneel answered nonchalantly.

Natsu frowned. That didn't make sense... Igneel smelled like soap and water, as if he had just taken a bath. He didn't carry the scent of ink and paper like he usually did after coming back from a meeting.

Shrugging it off, Natsu sat down in the seat in front of Igneel's desk.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Igneel sighed, his voice expressing his exhaustion. "And why aren't you at school?"

"We had a problem yesterday." Natsu's eyes darkened as he remembered the disastrous events that had happened.

"Yes, I've heard." Igneel said, sitting down at his desk and starting to sort through a small stack of papers.

"You... did?" Natsu blinked. "When? We went to bed as soon as we came home yesterday."

Igneel stiffened, and his eyes flashed with fear. Natsu's pupils narrowed as he smelled the scent of discomfort.

"... Never mind that," Igneel said after a moment of tense silence. "I've already contacted the principal. You should be go now."

Natsu brightened a little. "You mean Gramps?"

"Yes, yes." Igneel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now go, Natsu. I have a lot of work to do, and you being here is a pain in the ass."

"Fuck you," Natsu said nonchalantly back.

"That is no way to speak to your father!" Igneel roared, slamming his fist on his desk loudly.

"Ha! You're too old to be my dad!"

"NATSU!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy sighed as she entered the palace, and hesitantly looked down the hallway.

She wasn't quite ready to meet Natsu yet, but at the same time she didn't want to be alone.

She brightened. Maybe...

Almost subconsciously, her feet started to lead her to the heavy wooden door Natsu had first showed her when she came to the palace.

Opening it, she trotted down the stairs, coming to another door once more.

Taking in a slight deep breath, Lucy opened the second door, and a blast of hot air greeted her face.

The sound of metal clanging against metal stopped.

"What do you want, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel grunted as he stepped away from his anvil. He picked up a rag and wiped his hands of sweat.

"I wanted some company," Lucy admitted, shutting the door behind her. Already she was starting to sweat.

"Keh."

The next few moments were silent, and Lucy started to feel uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't the best -

"Did she tell you?"

Lucy lifted her eyes at the sudden question. Gajeel's blood red eyes were narrowed and almost glaring at her. "Who?"

He started pumping oxygen into the blazing fire. "Juvia." His voice was more gruff than usual; anger was filling his tone. But Lucy wasn't sure if his anger was pointed at her.

"I... No. I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said slowly.

"It ain't my place to tell you," Gajeel paused. "But you should ask her. About why she acted like that yesterday."

Lucy softened when she heard the small undertone of his voice; genuine worry was laced into his words. "Sure. Um... Gajeel?"

He grunted in response. He was busy shoving a piece of metal into some water, the hot metal instantly creating warm steam.

"Why don't you come to school? It... It'll feel nice to have another friend there," Lucy admitted. She smiled almost shyly at him when he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean to actually stick with you," he snorted.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed. "I feel really... Lonely at school."

Gajeel smirked a little. "Gihi. Whatever. I guess I can come, I don't have too much work."

"Thanks, Gajeel." Lucy grinned, starting to head towards the door. She really wanted fresh, cool air.

"Oi."

She paused, her hand just an inch away from the handle.

"Ask her, okay?" Gajeel's voice was unusually gentle. "Juvia, I mean. The Rain Woman's strong, but she needs her friends."

Lucy smiled, looking over her shoulder at him. "I will. You're a good friend, Gajeel."

Gajeel flushed in embarrassment and scowled at her. "Whatever. Get the hell out of my forge."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I absolutely adore Gajeel, and someone mentioned about adding him more, so I decided to ^^**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there, my dear readers! Yes, one person managed to figure out what was happening with Igneel! I'm so proud of you!**

 **Also, some of you might be wondering, 'but wait, Rose, it's Saturday! Why are you updating a day early?'**

 **Well, as many of you know (or should know, I mentioned it a dozen times), I update weekly on Sunday.**

 **But school is out, and my parents decided to go on a little vacay. Meaning, I'm going to the beach for three days and won't have any wifi to update. I'm leaving today around midnight, so I figured to give you the chapter early instead of late.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"... Oh. Natsu."

"Yeah... Hey, Luce."

Awkward silence.

Natsu sniffed the air. "Did you visit Wendy?"

"Yeah," Lucy answered stiffly. Her posture was straight and rigid, as if holding herself back from bolting to the door and running away.

Hurt filled Natsu's chest. He sighed from his sitting place on his bed. "Luce, come here." He patted a space beside him on the mattress.

Lucy scrutinized him warily. "Why?"

"Because we need to talk." He snapped back.

There was a tense silence, and Natsu sagged a little from exhaustion and regret. "I'm sorry I yelled, Luce." He muttered.

"It's okay." Lucy mumbled back. She rubbed her arm, and Natsu saw the glittering ring on her finger. A sudden dizziness rushed to his head, and he tried not to throw up.

"I'm sorry," the both of them blurted out.

"What?" They said once again in synchronization.

Natsu grinned sheepishly at her. "Let's stop doing that. What I meant to say is I'm really sorry for being such a dick, Luce." He apologized. "I should have been there with you; it was dumb of me to leave you and our friends behind. I never should have done it, and I won't ever again."

Lucy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too, Natsu. I overreacted a little. I never should have been so upset with you."

"But it's because of me that those damn rumors have started!" Natsu spat bitterly, his eyes blazing with anger. Not rage pointed at her, but fury that was aimed toward the students of Fairy Tail.

"No, no!" Lucy protested immediately, rushing over to him as guilt welled up in her chest. "I-It's fine, I promise. It's not as bad as you think."

They both knew that was a lie.

"I just want us to be friends again." Natsu muttered, his eyes closed as he leaned against Lucy. Her strawberry and vanilla scent comforted him.

"We never stopped being friends in the first place," Lucy sighed back, her eyes slowly closing as she leaned against Natsu as well.

And for the first time in hours, they felt genuinely happy.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ah, Romeo-kun!"

The younger boy stopped at Lucy's call. He beamed at her. "Yes, Lucy-san?"

"You've been visiting Wendy? right?" She asked, a kind smile on her face as she drew closer to him.

Romeo blinked. "Ah, right. I've been seeing her everyday after school."

"What a sweet boy you are!" Lucy praised.

Romeo blushed bashfully.

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything, Lucy-san!"

"Wendy's doctor said that she can start going to school in a month."

"Really?" Romeo's eyes sparkled. "That's great!"

He stopped short when he saw Lucy's smirk and twinkling eyes.

"I-I mean..." he coughed awkwardly. "That's great."

"Yes," she giggled. Romeo's blush grew. "And I need you to be with her at all times, okay? Protect her. I'm sure with your bravery, you can do it."

Romeo grinned at her. "Of course!"

Lucy beamed at him in thanks, and he started to walk away, thinking their conversation was over.

"Oh, and Romeo?"

"Yes?" He looked over his shoulder to see her.

A bright smile was on her face, and she had two thumbs-up. "I take it that you know what those flowers you gave to Wendy means?"

Roneo flushed and nodded. "Droy helped me pick them."

Lucy winked. "Very sweet and subtle. I like it."

Romeo's ears went red as she said this, and she laughed before waving bye and walking away.

Romeo stared at the velvet carpeted floor, the redness in his face not going away.

"Red chrysanthemums." He whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Lucy was heading towards Juvia's room. Gajeel's words from earlier that day rang through her head.

 _"But you should ask her. About why she acted like that yesterday."_

Lucy thought for a moment, her walking ceasing to a stop. When she had her break down yesterday, Juvia was the first to comfort her... Then... She started crying as well. Why?

With alarm now pulsing through her veins, Lucy ran toward where she remembered Juvia's room was.

She skidded to a stop, panting. The oak door was decorated with a pale birch sign that said 'Juvia' on it, and a small Gray plushie tied to the handle.

Lucy paused to catch her breath before reaching out a hand and twisting the knob. It was locked.

Lucy knocked on the door. "Juvia?"

No answer.

"Juvia," Lucy called again. "Can we please talk? Gajeel... Gajeel tipped me off about something."

Still no reply.

Lucy was slowly growing more desperate. "Juvia, please! I only want to help you. Whatever happened, I want to guide you to let go of it!"

Silence.

Lucy rested her head on the door. "... I... Guess I should give you time. You haven't eaten, right? Virgo and Aries are working hard to live up to your and Gray's expectations. I'll bring something up for you later, okay?"

Lucy held back a frustrated groan when only silence greeted her. Stepping away from the door, Lucy briskly walked away.

"Everyone's so stubborn here," Lucy grumbled to herself, entering the kitchen. The delicious aroma of food quickly ejected the irritation from her mind.

She ate her own breakfast quickly, the omelet heavenly and wonderfully cheesy on the inside.

Lucy placed a stack of five pancakes onto a white china plate, then putting said plate on a tray. She filled a small jug with maple syrup, and a glass of orange juice to the side.

Carefully carrying it, Lucy kept her eyes on the tray intensely as she balanced it.

"Wah!"

 _'Crash!'_

Two high-pitched shrieks were heard as a burst of syrup, juice, and pancakes splattered onto the floor.

Lucy dizzily held a hand to her head, willing the nausea to go away.

She let out a small groan of disgust as she realized that syrup was all over her shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Someone apologized.

Lucy blinked and looked up in surprise.

A sheepish smile was on her beautiful heart-shaped face, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with remorse. Silver white hair cut into a pixie cut framed her face.

She leaned down slightly, holding out a hand for Lucy.

"Uh... thank you. And it's okay, I should have watched where I was going." Lucy said, grasping the stranger's hand. "Um, sorry for asking, but, who are you?"

"Oh, right!" The girl laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I always forget that. Nice to meet you!" A kind and generous smile was on her face.

Lucy furrowed her brows a little. She looked a little familiar...

"I'm Lisanna! Lisanna Strauss!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

 **Lol don't worry, Lisanna isn't an antagonist here. Don't you hate it when some authors make Lisanna a complete bitch?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the early chapter!**

 **And, YES, I've been planning to include Lisanna from the start. She's got an important role in this story.**

 **Oh, and, can anyone figure out what Lucy meant to Romeo about the flowers? Wink. Wink.**

 **Until next week!**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, everyone! Almost to the twentieth chapter; I really am excited!**

 **And I never got to do this, but, thank you. Every one of you who's favorited or reviewed, I am truly indebted to you.**

 **This is my most popular story and the one I've put most effort into.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for turning this small idea into something truly incredible.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gray leaned against his desk, staring outside the glass window. The sky was a beautiful light blue and no clouds in sight. The sun was radiating golden beams of light.

And it fucking annoyed him to hell. Why the fuck was the world so damn happy when he wasn't?

Gray scoffed and roughly pulled the dark navy blue curtain over the scene, and instantly he was flushed into a gloomy darkness with barely any light.

Whatever.

He preffered it this way anyway.

The young man collapsed onto his bed face down, the cool sheets brushing his bare skin. He didn't bother to search for his discarded shirt.

He felt so empty.

So tired.

So frustrated.

So angry.

All these emotions swirled within him, yet at the same time, he felt nothing. A bleak horizon with no substance nor thought.

He closed his eyes, slowly dozing off in the deathly silence.

 _CRASH!_

Scratch that.

Gray almost broke his neck as his head lifted up so fast in alarm at the loud noise.

Not noticing that his pants were flung away, Gray nearly tripped over his own feet and skidded to his door.

He flung said door open, and was shocked to see Lisanna and Lucy on the floor, a mess that he guessed was once breakfast around and on them.

Lisanna stood up and reached for Lucy, and the two started to talk as Lisanna pulled the blond up.

"What the hell happened?" Gray was quick to blurt out as he speed-walked to them.

"Gray?" Lisanna asked in astonishment as she turned around to face him.

He faltered.

Even after all these years, her face was still that cute heart-shape, her blue eyes were striking, and her hair was that adorable pixie cut.

"You know each other?!" Was Lucy's own exclamation.

"Of course! Didn't Gray tell you?" Lisanna said, looking over at Lucy to smile at her.

Gray started to feel sweat form at the back of his neck when he realized what Lisanna was about to say. "U-Um, Lisanna, how 'bout we - "

"I'm Natsu's ex-girlfriend."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Natsu jumped out of hs light napping and was shocked to see a furious Lucy stalk to him.

Oh god, what'd he do this time?! He thought they made up already!

"Why the fuck," Lucy spat, grabbing the collar of his vest and pulling him so close that he could see the fire in her eyes. "Did you not tell me I was a damn _AUNT!_ "

She shook him back and forth furiously.

Natsu dizzily looked at her, and with that combined with his drowsinness, he suddenly blurted out, "you're pretty when you're mad."

Lucy flushed instantly, and he seemed to snap out of it. He could feel his own cheeks go red.

"I-I mean you're not pretty! Well you're not _not_ pretty but like I d-don't mean you're - wait, aunt?!"

Lucy growled as her previous anger came back. " _YOUR EX NOW CONSIDERED SISTER HAS A CHILD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I AM A FUCKING AUNT YOU DAMN BASTARD!_ " She screamed.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu whimpered. She was definitely not that sad, mopeygirl from before - she was fueled with what Wakaba and Macao liked to call 'period power'. Whatever that meant.

" _AND WHAT'S MORE, LISANNA IS A PRINCESS AND RELATED TO MIRAJANE!_ THE _MIRAJANE STRAUSS! I'LL KILL YOU AND THEN BRING YOU BACK TO CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR SPINE!_ "

"Lucy!" Two alarmed voices yelled, and Natsu felt his stomach churn as Lucy continued to shake him back and forth rapidly.

"Calm down!"

"As much as I'd like that flame ass to die, I don't want to be sent to jail." Gray said in a soothing tone, his pale hand grasping Lucy's shoulder.

For some reason, that really set Natsu off, and he jumped up in an instant while pulling himself away from Lucy's grip. His fist met Gray's jaw. "GET YOUR OWN WIFE YOU DICK!"

Just as Gray was about to retaliate back, Natsu froze in shock as he saw the other person who had spoken out and had just noticed. "L... Lisanna?"

"Hi, Natsu!" She smiled. Her kind smile never changed. "It's been a while, huh?"

"I can't believe you never told me about Lisanna," Lucy huffed, her anger melted down to a soft smolder. "And she has a kid! Natsu, you idiot, if I'm an aunt then I want to know!"

"Yeah, I - " Natsu paused. " _KID?!_ "

Gray groaned in exasperation as he walked up to them. "Stupid. Lisanna and Bickslow had their kid like three years ago."

"B-But why would that make you an aunt?" Natsu sputtered to Lucy.

The blond scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because you said we're all family, right? And Lisanna said I was an aunt, anyway. Ah, Lisanna-chan, I can't thank you enough~!"

"Oh, Lucy-sama~"

"Lisanna-chan~"

Both Natsu and Gray were disturbed as these two woman clasped their hands together tightly and what seemed like sparkles surrounded them.

"But, Lisanna," Lucy said as their disturbing sister love dissolved. "You look our age! You had a child when you were sixteen?"

"Hm? Oh!" Lisanna laughed. "Lucy, I'm twenty-five!"

Lucy's jaw dropped in shock and she whirled around to stare at Natsu. "You dated someone _SIX YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!_ "

"In my defense," Natsu yelled. "I was five and kissed her on the cheek cause Gray said I had to make her my girlfriend!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

As the air crackled around the two rivals, Lucy faced a smiling Lisanna.

"I was wondering, Lisanna-chan~"

"Yes~ Lucy-sama?"

"Can you bring Aras over sometime? Oh, I really want to meet my cute nephew!"

"Of course!"

As the two girls laughed and Natsu and Gray duked it out, the door slammed open.

Erza's serious expression immediately caused all of them to lose their smiles.

"Lisanna," Erza said tightly. "His highness wishes to see you."

"Yes, I had expected that." Lisanna laughed gently, and Lucy was concerned as her newly found friend seemed... sad.

"It's good to see you again, Erza." Lisanna greeted the redhead as she walked towards the lady knight.

Erza softened a little and nodded. "I've missed you, Lisanna. Now come. His majesty is not known for his temper."

And with that, the two were gone.

Lucy slowly turned around to see Gray and Natsu. The former was sitting on the ground and only wearing ducky boxers, and latter sittind down as well only the bottom of his feet were presed together and his hands gripped his ankles.

"Guys... Why was Lisanna talking like she's already been here?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Cause she has been." Gray answered, rubbing the back of his neck as if remembering something unpleasant. "It's been ten years since we last saw her."

"What happened?" Lucy asked gently.

"Nothing!" Natsu was quick to snap.

Silence filled the room, and Lucy sighed before straightening her back. "Gray, since you're up, you should make some breakfast for Juvia and bring it up to her."

Gray blinked. "What? Why me?" He cried out.

Lucy raised a brow at him. "Because you're the only one she responds to."

Gray grumbled something about women and demons, so before Lucy could kick him, he dragged himself out of the room.

Satisfied, Lucy closed the door behind him and then looked over her shoulder.

Natsu was still sitting on the ground against his bed, his eyes on the ground as a serious and thoughtful expression was on his face.

Lucy softened. He and Lisanna must have been close once. What had happened a decade ago that made him so... Un-Natsu like?

"Hey, Natsu." She said, hoping to distract him from his troubling thoughts. After all, they had enough drama already for a life time. "Why do you always wear that scarf?" To make her point, she reached out a little and gently tugged at the end of his scale-patterned scarf.

"My old man gave it to me," Natsu said, seemingly pulling his thoughts together. He didn't look comfortable explaining more, though.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's oka - "

" _No!_ "

Both of them fell silent at Natsu's strong word of protest.

Lucy was bright red and Natsu wasn't too far behind either.

Lucy suddenly heard the words he said before ring in her head. _'You're pretty when you're mad.'_

"W-What I meant was," Natsu coughed. "I just never really told anyone this, so..." Natsu glanced down at his scarf, burying his nose in it and a blissful look appeared on his face.

"When I was five, my mom died. I still remember it. She'd been looking and smelling sick, but I just thought it was a cold and didn't really take it seriously. But then she... She uh... Collapsed." Natsu's words seemed to choke in his throat, and Lucy's hand rubbing his shoulder in comfort gave him the courage to keep going. "When we were playing outside, she fell down and we got her to the hospital. It was a deep stomach tumor. None of us even realized it until that moment. But by then it was already too late."

Natsu took a moment to just stay silent and relive that terrifying moment. "... I was a wreck. I'm not going to lie; I felt and was a shitty mess. I couldn't stop crying and never ate or slept. Igneel came to me one day and gave me this. He said it was mom's birthday present for me when I turned six," by now both of them had tears in her eyes. "a-and it smelled so much like her. I've had it for years now, b-but underneath the layers of scents I can still smell her. It just... Reminds me that even in death she's not gone."

Lucy cluched her heart as well as Natsu's shoulders. Small tears streamed down her face. "I-I'm so sorry, Natsu," she gasped. "I never should have asked t-that."

"Shut up, stupid!" He immediately shouted. "I told you because I wanted to. Stop being so damn hard on yourself." His hands curled into fists, and Lucy realized what else he was talking about.

"Natsu..."

"I should have been there," he spat. "I should have protected you! And now damn metal head is going to be your dragon instead of me!" He sounded incredibly upset as he shouted this.

Lucy blinked. "How'd you know Gajeel would be coming to school? And..." She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. "Are you... jealous of him?!"

"What?!" Natsu sputtered, his cheeks a (cute) shade of pink. "Where the hell did you get that idea, weirdo?!"

"You're so jealous! And don't call me a weirdo!"

"Weirdo, weirdo!"

"Shut up, Natsu!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I thought that maybe a little more laughs would help cheer up the gloomy mood this fic seems to be in constantly.**

 **Also, P.S, I was confused on the aging of this story; like Natsu and Lucy are nineteen but Lucy is younger than Natsu and... Uh... I actually kinda forgot that I was about to reveal a huge secret right there. Shit. Um... Just go with the ages, alright?**

 **EDITED: I realized that I put Laxus as Lisanna's husband; ew. Changed it to Bickslow!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heeeeey, guys. Sorry for the rather late update, but I've been really sick this week and the bright light off the screen of my phone and the letters from the document made my head spin.**

 **P.S, you should check out my latest fanfiction,** _ **The Knight With Scarlet Hair**_ **. It's gonna be updated soon, I have the second chapter almost done.**

 **P.P.S, two very new fanfics are going to come out~ At least, I think so. I'm certain about one of them but the other I'm still contemplating on writing...**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gray scratched the back of his head, waiting patiently for the toast to be done.

Gray realized that Lucy had been carrying those pancakes to give to Juvia, but the cook knew his assistant. She always had bad stomach aches if she ate something too indulgent in the morning, so toast with some jam would do.

Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest, not even bothering to find his shirt (when'd he lose it, anyway?). The two slices of lightly toasted bread popped out from the toaster, and Gray grabbed them, careful of the heat and making sure not to burn himself.

He spread a thin layer of raspberry jam on each slice, Juvia's favorite. He suddenly stiffened a little. Since when had he been so... _knowing_ of Juvia?

Disturbed a little with this realization, Gray placed the jam covered toast onto a plate, and grabbed a cup of OJ before holding them both in his hands and walking out of the kitchen.

The whole castle was quiet, which was strange for him. He was always used to the loud noises of the servants.

They must have slept in, then. It was a luxury that King Igneel always offered them each morning when Natsu didn't go to school.

Gray stopped in front of Juvia's room, before looking blankly at his full hands. How would he?...

Sighing, he tried not to blush in embarrassment as he knocked his head repeatedly on the door. "Oi! Juvia! It's Gray, you need to eat!"

There was silence, and then the door opened a sliver. A blue eye peeked out. "Gray-sama came to see Juvia?"

Gray flushed a little at her hopeful eyes. "Erm... Yeah?"

"Oh my!" Juvia gasped to herself, and the door shut once more. Gray felt himself twitch a little as he heard her mutter to herself behind the door, something along the lines of 'oh no, Juvia isn't ready!' and 'but Juvia wanted to wait until marriage!'

"Okay, Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as she fully opened the door. "Juvia _will_ have hot, wild sex with you!"

" _WHAT_?!" Gray screeched, walking back so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. "I came to feed you, you insane woman! What kind of crap has Levy given you to read again?!"

"Gray-sama has confiscated all of the erotic books that Levy-san gave Juvia," Juvia sighed wistfully, and laid hands on her link cheeks. "But that does not stop Juvia from fantasizing over Gray-sama and his muscled thighs as he bends her over the table and then thrusts repeatedly - "

"Okay, okay!" Gray screamed, successfully shutting her up. He tried to ignore the wild flush on his cheeks. "Just let me in, will ya? And get rid of those ridiculous fantasies!"

"Ah! Of course!" Juvia said, bowing deeply as she stepped aside to let him in.

Gray wandered inside, and felt his eyebrows touch the sky. It wasn't the room itself; in fact it was quite nice, the walls painted a beautiful sky blue and a comfy looking bed tucked away in the corner. It was the hundreds of dolls that littered the floor which made him shocked.

Multiple dolls of all sizes cluttered the space, and what horrified Gray was that they were all modeled after him. Each one had spiky raven hair, a cute set of dark eyes and a topless body.

Some were small enough to fit into his pocket while other stood as tall as him.

Gray decided to ignore yet again another one of Juvia's strange (but cute, don't tell anyone!) quirks and set the breakfast on her desk.

He turned around to face her and firmly crossed his arms across his chest. "Eat."

"Uwah! Gray-sama wants Juvia to eat him! Yes, Gray-sama, Juvia shall - "

"Get your head straight! I meant eat the damn breakfast!"

"Of course! Juvia will eat the breakfast Gray-sama has prepared so lovingly!" Juvia shouted in a determined voice, before proceeding to shove down the toast into her mouth and not even chewing before swallowing.

"Oi - OI! SLOW DOWN!" Gray bellowed, successfully holding her back from grabbing the other piece of toast and choking to death. "Look, calm down, and eat slowly, okay?"

"Yes! But Juvia will only do so if Gray-sama does this for Juvia..."

So that was how Gray found himself a minute later, sitting on the bed with Juvia on his lap as he fed her toast.

He was blushing and grumbling at the same time, trying not to let the said blush grow too big.

" _Dammit_."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy woke up, her eyes aching and her eyesight blurry.

Something was gripping her hand tightly, and _oh god_ was something on her shoulder?

The blond nearly screamed as tufts of spiky pink hair obscured her vision a little, but when the scent of smoke filled her, she softened.

Raising a delicate hand, she gently and cautiously ran her fingers through Natsu's hair. Surprisingly, the locks were soft and silky.

When had they fallen asleep? It must have been hours ago, Lucy could see the setting sun from their position against the side of the bed.

Lucy hummed and relished the moment. Natsu's calming scent washed over her; he smelled like smoke, not the nasty black kind, but the type that wafted through the air during a campfire as friends gathered around to roast marshmallows.

Lucy thought about school tomorrow, and fear striked her heart. She knew that Natsu promised to stick to her like glue, but what if he was wrong?

Lucy let out a small breath before turning her head and accidentally burying her nose into Natsu's hair.

She blushed softly as his smokey scent became stronger, and suddenly, she had an overwhelming urge to do something. Something they hadn't done since their wedding.

Very hesitantly and almost reluctantly, Lucy pressed her lips to the top of his head. Almost instantly she ripped away, a furious blush on her cheeks.

She tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her lips; why was her heart beating so fast?

Lucy leaned her cheek against his head, ignoring the want to kiss him again.

"Weirdo..." A soft chuckle was heard.

Lucy froze in both horror and shock as the pink-haired head began to move.

"You were molesting me in my sleep," Natsu whispered a little drowsily.

"N-No I wasn't!" Lucy shrieked, quick to defend herself. "And I'm not the weird one!"

Natsu laughed and fully lifted his head from her shoulder. His onyx black eyes were full of amusement. "If you wanted a kiss, just ask, Lucy. You don't have to be a pedophile."

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, managing to scramble away from this insane man.

"But Luuuuucyyyy..." Natsu whined, crawling after her. She tried not to blush too much. "You were kissing me!"

"On the head!" She barked. "Friends do it sometimes!"

Natsu paused, his eyes gleaming. "Than I can kiss you because we're friends, right?"

Lucy went a deeper shade of red. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU PERVERT!"

"Luuuuce - "

" _NATSU_! _STAY AWAY FROM ME_!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Hopefully the next chapter I can nudge some of the mystery away. Who is Chisaki exactly? What's up with Igneel and his disappearances? Why is Juvia more emotional than usual, and no she's not on her period? What happened with Lisanna?**

 **Questions, questions.**

 **Only one person managed to figure out the connection with Igneel, and I am very proud of you.**

 **Also I'm kind sad that Erza isn't a major character in this story, but I was aiming for the friendship between Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Levy, and Juvia. Sad. Erza's rampages are always welcome.**

 **Anyway, please review, and again, sorry for the late chapter! I'm back on my feet, so it should be regular updating schedule from now on.** _ **EVERY SUNDAY, THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. EVERY SUNDAY**_ **. So please stop asking me for a new update in every review. It annoys me that some people only put 'Update!' instead of their actual thoughts on the chapter.**

 **Please review PROPERLY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay, here it is, the chapter I promised! Again, I'm so sorry that there was no update last week, and thank you all to those who understood and forgave me. I love you all!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"... Doing here?"

"I told you, I only wanted to visit!"

"You know perfectly well that your presence here endangers her! She's already hurt enough as is!"

"I - wait... You mean she's here? And injured?"

"... Yes."

"Igneel..."

By then, the conversation was so hushed that Levy couldn't hear anymore.

The archivist stood by the closed door, a frown tugging at her lips.

Lisanna and Igneel were furiously arguing, and then suddenly, both of their voices were gripped with fear.

Who were they talking about? Who was injured?

Levy pushed herself off of the wall and then made her way to the kitchen, where she hoped to find some lunch.

She was surprised, however, to open the door and see Juvia and Gray.

"J... Juvia?"

"Levy-san!"

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Both ignored Gray's grumble.

"Did you tell him?" Was Levy's immediate question.

Juvia squirmed uncomfortably and traced the counter with her finger. "Um... Juvia did not."

Levy groaned. "Juvia!"

"Juvia is sorry! Juvia tried, but she couldn't!"

"Oi, what the hell are you two going on about?"

Once again, Gray was ignored.

"You have to tell them - all of them, eventually." Levy hissed.

"Juvia knows!" Juvia snapped. "But does it have to be now?"

"Of course it does!"

Their rising voices were soon bouncing off of the walls, and Gray, fed up with their attitude and keeping him in the dark, jumped up to his feet. "HEY!"

Both girls paused in their yelling and looked at him.

"You shut the fuck up and sit," Gray snarled towards a simmering Levy. Regardless, she did as told.

"Juvia, Levy's only looking out for you, so both of you stop your damn arguing and tell me what the hell is going on!"

Both girls were still lightly boiling with anger, but finally Juvia looked at Gray with such guilt that he felt a sudden stone in his stomach.

"Juvia hasn't been... Entirely honest with Gray-sama or her friends." Juvia said softly. Her hands were clasped together tightly, a habit that Gray knew kicked in when she was nervous.

"Why? What is it?" Gray asked, unable to keep the curiousity out of his voice.

Juvia seemed to deflate a little at his questions, and he immediately felt guilty for being so insensitive. "When Juvia was in Phantom Lord, she... did things."

Gray blinked. "I don't get it."

Juvia shot a look at Levy, who responded with a glare just as scathing.

"Juvia hurt people, Gray-sama." Juvia finally whispered. Her voice was low and quiet, but Gray heard it as though it rang throughout the room.

"When Juvia was only fourteen, she was emotionally unstable." Juvia continued to whisper. "She... I, was desperate for some sort of affection. I was rejected throughout my life because of my personality. I had no friends and my family held no love for me, so I sought out someone to love me." She paused and scratched at the wooden table.

Gray was listening intensely, his eyes a little wider than usual.

"And Juvia found him. She - I was happy for a while. He was kind, protective, and most of all, loving. But it started to show. It first started with a small slap, which I thought was Ju - my fault and I apologized. It only grew. Angry words of bitterness was thrown at me, and every night I had to care for my cuts and bruises from him. I had such fear, so I obeyed him and followed his orders. I caan still hear them; the screams of the people I hurt." Juvia's already milky skin was paling at her haunting memories.

"Oh god," Gray could hear himself faintly say. Levy's own skin was paling, her nails tapping against the table top anxiously.

"Juvia remembers crying each night." Her voice was deadly quiet, and her eyes were glazed over, her mind elsewhere. It frightened both Gray and Levy with how limp she looked, like a ragged doll. "She hated it. She hated crying, because it reminded her that she was rejected and not accepted and a bad person. But she - I kept crying, and it didn't stop. It hurt that he would hurt me, yes, but it pained me even greater that he would reject me as well. After a while, he..." She swallowed thickly.

"He... Invaded me." She said in a hushed voice.

Levy let out a noise that sounded between a whimper and a sniffle.

Gray was unusually stiff, his eyes unblinking as he stared at Juvia.

Juvia sniffed. "A few months later, Gajeel-san came. He was the first one to accept me as who I am, the one who looked past 'the gloomy rain girl'. He found out about my relationship and he helped me. Without him, I don't think I would have had the courage to break off all ties with that horrifying man."

"Who was he?"

Both girls had fear in their eyes as they stared at Gray. They had never heard him so angry, so quietly enraged, and it terrified them.

"I said who was he?" Gray asked again.

Juvia swallowed thickly. "His... His name... was Bora."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gajeel harshly pounded the hot metal, ignoring the stuffy heat and the feel of his sweat dripping down his bare back. He only needed to finish this and then he would be able to retire to his room and sleep.

However, his sensitive ears soon picked up the sounds of heavy and rapid footsteps, and he caught the scent of frosty mint. He scowled. What did the ice princess want?

As if on cue, the door slammed open and there stood a half-naked Gray.

"You knew!" He shouted in an accusing tone, his eyes wild and enraged.

Gajeel scowled. "Know what, dumbass?"

He was so fast that he was only a blur, and soon Gajeel found himself crashing onto the wall as Gray punched him. "He hurt Juvia! She... He raped her!"

Realization dawned on Gajeel. "Of course I knew!" He shouted, kicking Gray in the gut. "I was the first to find out! I helped her through it, alright?! That bastard deserved the beating I gave him!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gray demanded, clutching his throbbing abdomen. "We could have helped!"

Gajeel narrowed his red eyes at this pathetic excuse of a best friend. "You know that it would have been stupid of you to," he spat. "You wouldn't have given a damn back then!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have tried to beat the shit out of you and Juvia!" Gray screamed.

"JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?! YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF SHIT, YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU COME IN HERE, TALKING LIKE SOME BIG BASTARD, BUT YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT HER FOR DEAD BACK THEN!"

Silence fell.

The only sounds were harsh breathing and the roar of the fire.

Gajeel had disgust on his face. "Don't even lie, _Gray_." He said his name mockingly. "You don't even really give a damn, do you? Juvia throws herself at your feet everyday, but you don't even return her feelings! You're only egging her on! So don't you fucking dare act as if you care."

"Shut up." Gray snarled. "Yes I do! I'm not egging her on!"

"Then tell her! TELL HER YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED!" Gajeel roared. "SHE'S ALREADY HAD ENOUGH SHIT WITH BORA!"

"I CAN'T BECAUSE I LIKE HER, OKAY?! FUCK YOU GAJEEL, YOU KNOW THAT! AND I CARE MORE THAN YOU KNOW! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL TRACK DOWN THAT DAMN BORA AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Gray shrieked, slamming the door behind him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and went back to the metal. Damn. It cooled off during their fight. "About time."

Honestly. One abusive boyfriend and fight later, the ice princess finally reveals his feelings.

Gajeel paused. Should he tell him that Bora was still in a coma because of him?

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 ***wave of shame***

 **I'm sorry, I would have squeezed some NaLu in there but I thought it would be too much.**

 **And again, so sorry for the no update last week! In return, I really hope you liked this chapter!**

 **P.S. Did you catch Lisanna and Igneel's conversation? We're going to delve deeper into that next chapter~**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The next update will be out on Sunday as always!**

 **Goodbye~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my god, you guys are too smart for your own good!**

 **Another person has figured out what's going on with Igneel, and a different person was ON POINT with Wendy.**

 **I would leave names but then you would track down that review and know what's going on. And that's not fun!**

 **So you guys will just have to wait!~~**

 **But one person did mention about giving a hint, so here it is! AHEM!**

 _ **That guy that Lucy saw in the hospital is NOT Gildarts, and he is connected with Igneel.**_

 **Technically that's two hints, but see if you can work it out from there!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _"We can't let anyone know... They'll kill her, they'll kill all of them!"_

 _"I know... Oh god... This is so messed up..."_

 _A rustle and a sigh._

 _A soft and warm hand touched her cheek, and she let out a small gurgle, turning her head to lean into the touch._

 _"I promise I'll watch over you," the voice from before whispered. "My little Wendy."_

Wendy blinked and stared up at the white ceiling. That dream again...

She raised a hand and pressed her fingertips gently against her cheek, where she could still feel that gentle person's touch.

She turned her head slowly and stared at the small box of sapphire earings.

That voice... She heard it before.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy refused to look at the mirror, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Only two days ago she was in this same uniform and in the same bathroom, but this time, she wanted nothing more than to rip off that uniform and shred it to pieces.

"Soo... You ready?"

Lucy blinked and turned her head to see Natsu in his own uniform, leaning on the side of the doorway. A hesitant smile played with his lips.

Lucy smiled and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I... I think..." She trailed off, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

Natsu, distracted by the blush which he thought made her look even more pretty, could only mutter, "think what?"

"I think... With you by my side... I can do it." She whispered.

Natsu froze. She had said it so quietly that it would have been inaudible to anyone else, but to Natsu, it was as clear as day.

"Y... Yeah?" He choked, his neck and ears suspiciously hot.

Lucy nodded frantically. "So... Please don't leave..."

Natsu reached out a hand and took her own, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand. "I won't. I promise."

Both of them were bright red as they trailed out of the bathroom, tightly gripping each other and not wanting to let go.

 _'What is going on?'_ Lucy said in her mind. _'I think I'm going crazy... Is my heart supposed to be beating this fast?'_

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Juvia is ashamed!"

"I'm ashamed too!"

"Lucy, we were assholes..."

"Damn straight. You guys are fucked up."

Lucy was bombarded by a mixture of different voices. Juvia was sobbing dramatically and almost strangling Lucy with her hug; Gray was frantically apologizing while he fumbled with his pants and slipped them off; Levy was whining and trying to capture her attention; Gajeel was sneering at everyone, his red eyes glinting.

"Wah - Juvia - choking - L-Levy-chan, it's okay! GRAY, KEEP YOUR BOXERS ON!" Lucy barked, finally making them go silent.

"She said put your clothes on, you stripper!" Natsu yelled furiously as he ripped his hand away from Lucy's and punched Gray in the jaw.

"Natsu, you bastard!"

Ignoring the two, Juvia was quietly sobbing as she was peeled away from Lucy by a disgruntled Gajeel.

"Quit your crying, woman!" Gajeel grumbled. "After school, you can tell her and Salamander about the _thing_."

Juvia immediately stopped crying and nodded. "Yes! Juvia promises!"

Lucy smiled, finally feeling herself relax that morning. Yes. She trusts her friends. They won't leave her.

A small grip of doubt squeezed her heart.

... Right?

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Levy was quiet.

Her eyes were distant and cloudy, it was as if she was physically there but mentally she was somewhere else.

She was thinking hard about the conversation she overheard between Igneel and Lisanna yesterday; Lisanna had left already so Levy couldn't interrogate her, and the blunette was hesitant to question her king.

But what were they so furiously arguing about? Igneel's voice had been angry, and then suddenly both of them became sorrowful and scared.

Levy wasn't called the brains of their group for nothing; aboviously both Lisanna and Igneel were hiding something. Someone was hurt, and it was a girl. Lisanna's presence at the castle could hurt that mystery girl even further.

Levy breathed out slowly. It didn't make any sense; Lisanna had been with them for two years until she and her siblings had become royalty because the orignal royal family died and they were the last of royal blood.

But Lisanna had only been thirteen when she left; what could have happened to such a young girl like her and Igneel?

Never before had Levy heard her highness sound so scared before; grief gripped his voice and it sounded like he was going to cry.

"Hey, guys..." Levy suddenly spoke.

Everyone grew quiet, their attention on the petite blunette.

"What is it, Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted, his eyes on the road as he drove.

"So... I..." Levy hesitated. "Nevermind."

"Is Levy okay?" Juvia asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, you can tell us," Gray said, leaning back in his seat, not noticing his missing clothes.

"Gray, shirt." Lucy said. "Levy-chan, are you sure?"

"Yeah... I'm sure," Levy reassured them.

It only added to her guilt; her wonderful friends cared about her so much, but she didn't even tell them her overheard conversation.

She'll tell them, she promised to herself. When she figures it all out, she'll tell them.

As Gajeel pulled into the school parking lot, all of them seemed to hold their breath.

Gray, in a fit of uncharacteristic compassion, reached over and grasped Juvia's hand. He squeezed it gently, and she squeezed back.

Lucy breathed in and out shakily, Natsu's warm arm around her shoulders comforting her.

They all climbed out, and Levy stared with a new found fear up at the school she had loved for nearly her entire life; but she was scared. Those awful things to Lucy had been something from a nightmare, and as much as Levy hated it, she didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to see the faces of her kind and smiling teachers, she didn't want to learn.

She wanted nothing to do with the once wonderful school that she thought was perfect, but in reality, lashed out and swallowed Lucy into a place of dispair and horror.

"Oi."

A heavy hand landed on her head, but the touch was gentle. Calloused fingers rested on her blue locks in a comforting way.

With wide eyes, Levy raised her chin to meet Gajeel's own piercing red gaze.

"Don't think about it," he said gruffly, although she could hear the kindness within his words. "I came back to this shit-hole for only one reason; to protect out friends."

And Levy was in awe, because for one second, she was staring at a guardian angel of some kind. She snorted lightly in her mind.

"Okay." She said softly.

Angel?

His much larger hand awkwardly grasped her smaller one, and both of their cheeks were furiously red as they trailed after the others.

He was no angel.

Levy's eyes roamed over her friends; Gray was letting Juvia cling to him for once, and Natsu seemed to be attached to Lucy by the hips. Both of the girls had their guardians, their protectors.

Levy looked up at Gajeel.

He was her dragon; she'd take that over angel any day.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Huehue.**

 **I love GaLe.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was more focused on Levy and her thoughts, since I thought more Levy development would be nice.**

 **P.S. I wonder where Wendy got those earings from?**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review!**

 **Until next week!**

 **Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this is late, guys, but guess what?**

 **I'M GETTING BRACES.**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **So I had a fucking frantic week with my dentist appointment and finding out I need the metal squares of death, and also trying not to cry at the amount of homework AND the project I have to do before school starts, which, I might mention, is in TWO WEEKS. TWO WEEKS?! Summer's too fast... Fuuuuuuck...**

 **I haven't even started on the project, by the way, and haven't practiced the flute either :( My band teacher is going to kill me.**

 **(P.S. Anybody heard of Dean Patterson, drum major? So I almost died from laughing when I found out that he had a whole fanbase and fangirls. What made it funny is that Mr. P is my band teacher; it's amusing that so many girls like him when they don't really know him. [P.P.S, if you wanna woo him, give him a funnel cake].)**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy felt so dizzy the world was spinning; can someone please turn off the ride? She wants to get off.

Trying and failing to get her nausea under control, they all slowly approached the school with a cautious and slightly ill mind.

Just outside of the doors, Lucy stopped. Natsu, who had his arm around her shoulders, had to stop as well.

"Lucy?"

Everyone was now gathered around her, worry on their faces.

"I... I need something to remember. Something to remind me that we really are going to stick together." Lucy said.

They all exchanged glances; half confused and half understanding.

Wordlessly, Natsu reached over and grabbed her hand.

Then Levy grasped her other one.

Juvia tightly gripped Natsu's waiting hand.

Gajeel looked miffed, but he gently grabbed onto Levy's free hand anyway.

Gray was the last to move; his pale hand wrapped around Juvia's own.

For that moment, they were connected. Their hearts beated together, and they understood the others.

"We got this." Gray said confidently.

"We'll show those assholes," Natsu grinned, his fangs glinting.

"Juvia believes in her friends!"

"We're together."

"Yeah."

"... We're together." Lucy repeated Levy's simple but meaningful words. "We're together."

Tears gathered at her eyes, but she was smiling. It seemed like the sun was shining just for her as a certain sparkle twinkled in her eyes.

"So let's go!" Natsu roared, releasing Lucy's and Juvia's hands, sprinting towards the front doors.

"Ash brain's right!" Gray shouted. "C'mon, Juvia!"

"Yes, Gray-sama!"

"Shrimp, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

Lucy took a deep breath.

 _'We're together.'_

"Wait for me!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Romeo walked into the hospital, smiling at the front desk lady.

"Oh, hello, Romeo-san!" She said pleasently. "Visiting Wendy-chan again?"

Romeo nodded, a smile on his lips. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she woke up a few minutes ago," she said, amused. "You can go see her."

"Thanks," Romeo said, waving bye to her before sprinting up the stairs.

He absolutely refused to take the elevator; it was the whole reason his dad wasn't with him.

Trying not to let bitterness and sadness take over him, Romeo focused on the pounding of his feet and his fastly beating heart before he skidded to a stop.

Breath more heavy than when he first entered to building, Romeo stopped in front of a door and knocked gently.

"Come in," someone said sweetly from inside.

Romeo opened the white door, the scent of fresh flowers greeting him.

She was already sitting in her bed, a gentle smile on her face that he knew was only reserved for him.

Unable to hold back a grin himself, Romeo hopped over and sat down in the chair beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling as she reached over and held his hand gently.

"Better than yesterday," Wendy replied. "I-I missed you."

Romeo's cheeks reddened. "Y-Yeah. I missed you too."

"Really?" Wendy asked, her eyes hopeful as she leaned closer. Romeo gulped. From the short distance between them, he could see the warmth in her beautiful brown eyes, her long lashes kissing her cheeks everytime she blinked, the soft blush on her naturally pale skin.

"Yeah..." Romeo repeated, his mind too busy malfunctioning to make a proper response. His eyes flicked down to her lips for a quick half second. Were they that naturally pink? Did they actually feel as soft as they looked?

These questions swirled around Romeo's hazy mind, but he wasn't too distracted to not notice that he was leaning forward slowly, the distance between them growing smaller ever so slightly.

Closer...

And then they were only a breath's away from each other, and oh god Romeo really wanted to kiss her.

So, only a centimeter away, he leaned in, and -

Wait.

"R... Romeo?" Wendy whispered, her eyes cloudy as she stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Wendy... What're those?" Romeo asked, his eyes fixed on something behind her shoulder.

"Huh?"

Romeo's hand reached out and grabbed something. He brought it to his chest so Wendy could see.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the small, white box.

Slowly, Romeo opened it and revealed a pair of sparkling sapphire earrings. They were beautiful; the gem was shaped like a tear, small diamonds and gold surrounding it as intricate carvings of vines swirled around the said gold.

"This... This is real," Romeo said. After years of living with the royal family, he could tell the difference between real and fake valuables like the back of his hand. "Who gave you this?"

"Y-You can't tell anyone!" Wendy said, her voice full of fear and worry. "He didn't mean any harm; he just wanted to get a present for me!"

"Who's he?"

"I... I don't know," Wendy whispered, staring at the glittering earrings. "He comes to visit me every day, right before visiting hours are over. He just lets me call him Mister."

"Does he do anything?" Romeo asked, his voice concerned.

"Oh, no!" Wendy quickly assured him, picking up on his tone. "He's very kind and only stands beside me."

"Well... Do you two talk?"

Wendy shook her head slowly. "He... He never really speaks. He only calls me name when he needs my attention."

"I don't know about this guy..."

"No! Romeo-kun, please, don't tell anyone!" Wendy begged. "He's such a nice man, I know he won't do anything to hurt me! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Wendy..." Romeo said, eyes softening as he reached out and squeezed her hand gently.

"He's only been kind," Wendy sniffed, small tears dripping down her face. "He just makes sure I'm okay before he leaves. He w-would never h-h-hurt me!"

Romeo's heart was shattering with each sob she was uttering. Feeling so immensely guilty, he pulled the girl into a hug.

"I won't tell anyone," he murmured, stroking her soft blue hair. She smelled of cherries and cream. "I trust you."

Wendy sniffled, burying her face into his shoulder.

Overwhelming love (yes, even thirteen-year-olds fall in love) swelled within his heart.

"I'll always trust you."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Sorry, I would have covered more bits with Lucy and the others, but that part with Romeo and Wendy was really important.**

 **Also, I'M SO SORRY WITH HOW I MISSED LAST WEEK'S UPDATE. I just kinda broke down.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a lovely review, all of that!**

 **But... wah... braces... I don't like pain...**

 **Until next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do wonder who Mister is, hmm?**

 **Um, and also, please remember that Rogue is Wendy's doctor ^^' some of you forgot that.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

When they entered the school, it was quiet. Almost immediately a blanket of silence hushed over the students.

Eyes of all colors were staring at them, all of them swirling with an emotion that Lucy was afraid to decipher.

"Listen up!" Natsu suddenly barked. All heads snapped to him as he stood protectively in front of Lucy. "You assholes made the biggest mistake of your lives that day." His voice, which had started out loud, was now dangerously quiet.

"You hurt my friend," Gray said, his shirt flying off as he stood next to Natsu.

"You disrespected her," Levy whispered.

"You degraded her," Juvia was next to hiss.

"You hated her," Gajeel growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"And you made her cry." Natsu's hands tightened into fists. "I _hate_ it when Lucy cries. It's the worst thing in the world. Do you know why?"

"Lucy's sad when she's crying," Gray shook his head.

"Lucy is supposed to be happy."

"Lucy is supposed to have her breath taken away by our school."

"Lucy is supposed to have good friends."

"Lucy _is. Supposed. To smile_!" Natsu roared. "You've never seen it, right, you bitches and dicks?! You've never seen her laugh or smile, and I promise you it's the most goddamn beautiful thing in the world. _She's_ the most beautiful thing in the world. And... If you make my wife cry again..." Natsu's arm shot out and grabbed the nearest person, a brunette guy who was pale and quivering. "I'll make you suffer." Natsu snarled.

With that, he released the unknown student, who let loose a cry of fear and scrambled away.

" _Please_."

All eyes snapped to the voice that had just spoke.

The crowd of people split like the red sea to reveal - Lucy's breath caught in her throat - Chisaki.

"Who cares if she cries?" She continued, examining her newly-painted pink nails. "That little bitch deserved everything she got."

"It was you." Levy gasped.

"But..." Lucy said weakly. Was it true? The one person she thought she had made friends with, had actually started the whole storm in the first place?

"Yeah, it was." Chisaki shrugged.

"So you admit it," Juvia said coldly. "When I get my hands on you you'll wish for death!" She screamed, pouncing but was held back by Gajeel. Everyone could tell how serious she was; she never prefers to herself in first person.

"Yes, I do admit it." Chisaki said proudly. "And did a good job, too, don't you think? Because, after all..."

Chisaki's once sparkling and beautiful blue eyes were icy cold as they landed on Lucy.

" _She's just a fake princess_."

Gasps were heard.

Screams were made as both Juvia and Levy had to be held back by equally angry Gray and Gajeel.

But not one of them was compared to the reaction that Natsu had.

Moving so fast that the naked human eye couldn't see, a nasty 'crack!' rang throughout the hall as his fist came in contact with Chisaki's face.

She curled up on the ground, her screams and whimpers of pain curdling everyone's blood.

Natsu panted, his form shaking with rage as he struggled back not to fucking kill the bitch.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, somehow undoing the freezing spell she had put on herself. Running up to him, she laid a gentle hand on his hot skin. "Natsu," she repeated, her voice soothing and quiet.

Slowly, Natsu's harsh breathing went back to normal, and the terrifying face of anger he had was only a look of simmering fury.

"I can't say you didn't deserve that," Lucy said, staring at the mess that was called Chusaki. "But - "

"Shut up!"

The scream was so shrill and so loud that all students jumped back with their hands to their ears.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Chisaki shrieked, struggling to get to her feet while a steady stream of blood ran down her chin from her broken nose.

"Are you okay?" Lucy frowned, crouching down and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You got hit pretty har - "

 _'Slap!'_

More gasps, screams of rage, and a furious roar that promised to kill.

Lucy's head was still turned from the force of the slap, her cheek stinging and red.

"Don't ever touch me again," Chisaki whispered.

" _Kill_ \- _Murder her_ \- " By now, ten to fifteen boys had run out and were holding back a snarling Natsu, and even still, they had trouble restraining him.

Natsu felt so helpless as he watched Lucy slowly raise a hand to touch her red cheek. Shock was still on her face.

"I-I thought we were friends," Lucy said quietly.

"Not everyone likes you!" Chisaki screamed. "Not everyone is going to kiss the ground you walk on and worship you until you die! _SO GO ALREADY! JUMP OFF A CLIFF! I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE_!"

Natsu was slowly starting to shake off more and more people. Just a little more, hang on Lucy!

"... Why?"

"It's not your business," Chisaki spat, a thick stream of blood running over her lips and dripping off her chin. She stood wobbily on her legs.

"Here," Lucy said, standing up as well and holding out a hand. "I can help get you to the nurse - "

"Leave me alone, _Princess_." Chisaki said again, but this time, her voice was tired. Defeated, even.

Everyone could only watch as they saw her walk past them confidently, head held high as if the blood ruining her uniform didn't matter.

" _Why'd you do that_!"

The furious scream made everyone whip their heads to a new center of attention.

Natsu's eyes were wide and his body was still straining to break free. "Why'd you let her go? She doesn't deserve it!"

"Natsu, calm down," Lucy said soothingly, stepping toward him and reaching out.

"WHY'D YOU FUCKING LET HER - "

"Natsu," Lucy said again. "For the past few days I've done nothing but cry."

"EXACTLY! IT'S THAT BITCH'S FAULT, SHE NEEDS - "

"No, what she needs is kindness," Lucy sighed. She grabbed one of his flailing fists and intertwined her fingers with his.

Slowly he stopped moving, until everyone that had been holding him back finally stepped away in relief.

"But _Luce_ \- " Natsu was sounding much less menacing now. He sounded like a child who was almost ready to cry, as if he couldn't understand and was utterly confused.

"My mom always said to be nice to those who are mean," Lucy smiled. Natsu clenched his other hand as he saw the forming bruise on her cheek. "What kind of person would I be if I left her like that?"

"Juvia needs orange juice," Juvia growled from her limp position in Gajeel's arms. "Juvia does not agree with Lucy's decision, but she will respect it."

"I'm telling Master," Levy said simply.

"Good thinking," Gajeel grunted, setting Juvia down and laying an arm on Levy's head while chewing on a nail.

"Yeah, we should at least tell Gramps, Luce." Gray agreed, in the process of flinging his tie away.

"You call her Lucy, I call her Luce!" Natsu shouted, breaking away from Lucy's hand and punching Gray in the jaw.

"Dammit, Natsu!"

As the two began to fight, Lucy stared at the others.

"Who are you talking about? Tell who?"

"The principal, Lu-chan," Levy said kindly. "We all have different names for him."

"Look, I just want to put this whole thing behind us," Lucy smiled. "Can we just get to class?"

"You need a nurse for that bruise, Bunny Girl," Gajeel said nonchalantly, but his red gaze was slightly more soft than usual.

"Aw," Lucy giggled. "Are you worried, Gajeel?"

"Pfft! Just slap a band-aid on, I ain't caring about anyone!" Gajeel spewed out, but everyone could tell he was lying.

"Okay," Lucy agreed easily.

But while she happily waalked beside her friends and smiled at them, they had thoughts circling their heads.

 _'They'll never find that bitch's body,'_ Gajeel growled darkly to himself.

 _'Lucy is too nice... But Juvia isn't as merciful...'_

 _'I'm going to kill her.'_

 _'Look at Lu-chan's bruise! When I get my hands on her...'_

 _'Lucy shouldn't cry! I swear...'_

All their thoughts uttered the same thing.

 _'I'll make sure she never cries again!'_

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

The king stared at his paperwork, his hand frozen with a pen still clutched in his fingers.

He tried to write something, but he couldn't. His hand was as frozen as ice.

Suddenly, without warning, Igneel slammed the pen down and stood up, his chair pushed back from the force of his movement.

Working fast, Igneel made sure that his office was as neat as usual and grabbed his coat.

Natsu wasn't here. Good.

He had time to visit her.

He had time to see the one who had been haunting his dreams since twelve years ago.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Ew, Chisaki. Like girl step off.**

 **Also I really like how this chapter turned out; Lucy's and the others' reactions are pretty in character (somewhat) in my opinion.**

 **Like you can see Lucy forgiving those who hurt her, right? But if they tried to touch her friends, she would go ballistic.**

 **Same for Natsu and the others. That's like the entire basis of Fairy Tail.**

 **Speaking of friends, I'm going to start including more characters in the next chapter. You know, Cana and all that.**

 **Muahaha.**

 **P.S., Chisaki will still be a somewhat big character, so hang tight!**

 **P.P.S., I wonder where Igneel could be going, hm?**

 **Thanks for reading, and see you next week!**

 **Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**First off: THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! WOOHOO!**

 **Guys, thank you so much for the support! I love each and every one of you, and I do hope you'll stick with me until the end of the story :'D**

 **Special thanks to** _ **PinkFireandGoldenStars**_ **for being my third hundredth reviewer!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Wendy knew from the scent lingering outside her door that he was back.

Smiling, she tucked the book away under her pillow and called out sweetly. "Mister, I know you're there."

The door opened and the mysterious man chuckled. "I have not fooled you once, my dear. I congratulate you on your exceptional observation skills."

Wendy blushed bashfully. "I thought you wouldn't come."

The man walked closer until he was only a few inches from her bed. "My dear, I would not miss our meetings for the world."

Wendy smiled up at him, feeling unusually comfortable in his presence. She couldn't describe it, but his scent calmed her. It was like she knew he would protect her.

Her eyes wandered over him, His always crisp coat over his pressed suit, his eyes unseen behind the sunglasses he wore. His messy brown hair was uncombed and yet suited him.

"You seem to be doing better," Mister said.

Wendy beamed. "Yes, just a little more and I think I can get back on my feet."

"I hope you'll be more careful this time, my dear."

Wendy's smile dimmed a little. Ever since the accident, fears of crashes and cars still tore at her.

"I had a dream again," Wendy said, moving on.

"Please tell."

"It was someone," Wendy smiled. "Their voice was very calm and gentle. I think I was dreaming of someone very special to me..."

There was silence.

"Is that so?" He finally muttered.

"Yes," Wendy's voice started to crack. "And the thing is..."

She slowly leaned over and started to lower his glasses. He made no move to stop her.

"I know it's you." She said softly, and fully slipped them off.

Onyx eyes stared back.

"You..."

"You haunt my dreams." They both whispered.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lucy was crestfallen.

She tried to hide it with a beaming smile and bright laughter, but her friends weren't complete idiots.

It had finally sunken in.

Chisaki truly hated her.

And Lucy had no idea why.

Refusing to let tears well up, Lucy only stared at her bento before prodding her rice in disinterest.

"She doesn't deserve to be your friend, Lucy." Juvia muttered. "Juvia does not like her."

"No kidding," Gajeel grunted. "Bunny Girl, stop being a whiny bitch and get over it. She was the one who hurt you."

"I just want to know why." Lucy said simply. "She was the first person to reach out to me after..." She trailed off.

All of them tensed, for they knew what she meant. She was still in pain; and it was all their fault.

"I'm a bad friend." Levy whispered.

"Juvia is despicable."

"Yeah, we were all assholes." Gray agreed. "It's all our fault."

Lucy glanced up at the young man sitting beside her.

Natsu's pupils were narrowed and glaring angrily at the ground.

"He's being a dipshit," Gajeel grunted, throwing a carrot at the crown pronce. He didn't even notice it bouncing off his forehead.

"Natsu," Lucy said, placing her hand on top of his.

Natsu glanced down at it before weaving their fingers together. He cleared his throat and flashed them all a toothy grin. "Sorry! Just thinking."

"That's dangerous," Gray snorted. His retort was a spoon thrown at his face. "Dammit, Natsu!"

"One cannot have a moment of peace with this group," Levy shook her head, but was smiling anyway.

"Gihi." Gajeel cackled, chewing on a fork. "Damn right."

While Natsu and Gray started fighting again, Lucy couldn't help but look at the school.

All her life, she had been eager and desperate to have some form of education. Without it, she would never have been able to secure a good future for her and Wendy.

And here she was, yet she hated it. The people were truly awful, and even though Lucy tried to cover it up, it hurt. It hurt that her peers could so easily attack and strike at her without a second thought.

"Go Gray-sama!"

"I'm gonna kill you, popsicle!"

Lucy looked at her friends.

They were happy.

So full of laughter, they built their love off of each other. They needed each other.

Lucy bit her lip, and for the second time that day, she smiled. Truly and really smiled.

And gods did it feel wonderful.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _She cried, holding her baby gently in her hands._

 _"Oh, Wendy..." She muttered, her arms weak as she gently pressed a kiss to her forehead._

 _She was dying. It was inevitable._

 _And it made her suffer that she knew her beautiful child would grow up with no mother or father._

 _"I'll watch over you," she whispered. "I'll always love you."_

 _The baby gurgled lightly, her head turning to the right to get closer to her mother's warmth._

 _The dying mother held her even closer, sobbing._

 _The baby blinked open her brown eyes, cooing in confusion as she felt salty tears drip gently onto her skin._

 _"Sorry, sweetheart." The mother choked out, brushing away the tears with a shaking hand. "I'm just... scared."_

 _She pressed another kiss to her cheek. "It hurts me that I will never be able to help you with your first steps, to rock you to sleep, or to teach you your first word."_

 _The mother smiled shakily at her baby. Her strength was waning. "I don't have much time, love."_

 _"Just remember. I'll always be there for you..."_

 _The mother's brown eyes so similar to her daughter's started to close._

 _Blue hair surrounded her like a halo._

 _"I love you."_

 _Just moments after, the door burst open, and the baby started to cry at the loud noise._

 _"No..."_

 _"She's gone!"_

 _"No! Please, come back, you have to come back for our children, Gra - !"_

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Buahaha.**

 **I'm evil.**

 **Have you caught on yet?**

 **Until next week!**

 **Byeeee!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter, I mentioned that 'Mister' has onyx eyes.**

 **Hmm, and I wonder if he really does have brown hair? Who knows?**

 **Also, bravo to those of you who have figured it out! I give you my applause.**

 **Should I give another hint now?**

 _ **Mister isn't Mest.**_

 **So technically I gave you three hints, coupled with the fact of what I said in the beginning of this note.**

 **Do you get it yet~?**

 **Also, someone pointed out that around the beginning of the story that I mentioned being a seventh grader and wondered if that was a joke. Actually, it wasn't, I really am now in eighth grade and thirteen years old :)**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Juvia has something to tell her friends."

All eyes, each different and unique, turned to stare at Juvia.

They were in the kitchen - Gray had just cooked them a little snack.

Gajeel's eyes were shining rubies. They encouraged her, they were compassionate, and they understood.

Juvia swallowed, clasping her shaking hands tightly together beside her barely-touched plate of food. "Juvi... I have done things in my past. And Juvia feels it is time to tell he - my friends."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm going to kill him." Natsu said calmly.

"Please tell me when," Lucy hissed.

All of them shivered at the tone of her voice; Lucy was always the more level-headed of the group. She didn't get angry, at least not as angry as she was right now.

"Ice princess already tried," Gajeel grunted, shoveling the fries into his mouth.

"Yeah," Gray grumbled. "I checked that guy's files; he's in the hospital. Been in a coma for six months now, and no signs of waking up."

All stared at Gajeel, who glared right back. "Shut up and get back to your food. The bastard's lucky Rain Woman stopped me before I actually killed him."

Silence.

"We're all fucked up, aren't we?" Gray asked half-jokingly. They would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that his voice cracked slightly at the end.

"My mom died before I really knew her," Natsu muttered, gripping his scarf and holding it up to his nose. He inhaled, trying to get that fading scent of his mother once more.

Lucy placed her hand on his and squeezed. He squeezed back.

Lucy cracked a small smile. "My mother and father left me with the burdens a girl my age shouldn't carry."

Gray pushed his half-eaten plate of fries and a burger away. "I lost my brother and mom when I was only four."

"Juvia's ex was abusive and made her commit horrible deeds."

"My father was alcoholic and did horrible things." Levy almost whispered. Her eyes were glazed over; with tears or memories, they couldn't tell.

"My old man ditched me when I was a kid." Gajeel grunted. "And killed my mom."

It was so quiet that the air seemed noisier than them.

"I guess I never told you guys my story," Gray cleared his throat.

"None of us did except for Juvia," Levy said, nodding her head toward Juvia.

"Story time?" Lucy tried to smile.

"Story time." Levy confirmed.

"I guess I'll go first." Gray said a little stiffly. He glared fiercly at the table, his bangs hiding his wet eyes.

"I don't remember my biological parents. I was abandoned at a mountain; all I had was a white blanket wrapped around me to help with the cold." Gray mumbled. His naked shoulders shook. "It was a few days when someone found me."

All had their eyes on him; to them, at the moment, nothing else mattered but his bittersweet tone.

"Her name was Ur. And she was just... Amazing." He shoved his hands into his pockets to try to hide the fact that they were shaking. "She took me in almost immediately into this small cottage at the base of the mountain."

"I remember that place." Levy piped in quietly. "You took us there once, when we were twelve."

Gray nodded once. "Ur already had adopted another kid. His name was Lyon, a year older than me. It was always just the three of us. It didn't matter that my parents left me for dead in the snow - life was perfect. Ur and Lyon meant everything to me."

Gray moodily played with one fry, swirling it around his ketchup and making meaningless doodles. "But then it all fall apart. There was this guy that kept coming to our place, you know. It started about two months before my birthday. He kept bothering Ur, but whenever I asked her about it, she said it was fine."

Gray gritted his teeth and slammed his fist onto the table, making them and the silverware jump. "But it wasn't fucking fine! If she told me, if she let me help her..."

His voice wavered. "I found her. On my birthday. Lyon and I were wondering why she was taking so long; she was never gone for more than ten minutes when she left the house alone."

"An hour passed and we decided to look for her. She was there."

Gray's hot tears started to roll down his cheeks in fat drops. "H-Her body was... It was right there. Right in front of the door, and we didn't even know."

"It didn't really sink in at first. We just kind of stood there, not really understanding. I was only four and Lyon was five, but we finally got it. She was gone."

Gray choked, trying to hold back his small sobs.

Lucy was crying with him; silent tears dripped down her face. Juvia was full on bawling, while Levy pursed her lips and her skin paled.

"It was him. That guy. I knew it was him. We buried her body that night in the snow, where we knew she would have liked. We kind of lived by ourselves for a few days after that. The shock was still affecting us."

Gray tipped back his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "About five days after, Lyon told me he was going to go and get some water from the stream that ran down the mountain. But I was worried, so I followed him, staying close."

"He was stalking us." Gray whispered. "He'd been watching us since he killed Ur. By the time I caught up with Lyon..."

 _"G-Gray! Leave! GO!"_

 _Gray stumbled back, wet tears already pooling. "Lyon?"_

 _"GRAY, YOU HAVE TO - "_

 _Stab._

 _Choking._

 _Blood._

 _Gray screamed, sobbing and shrieking at the same time._

 _"Lyon... Lyon!"_

 _"G-Go..." His eyes were already more dull than it was seconds ago. "Please... For me... For Ur..."_

Gray glared angrily at the lamp hanging from the ceiling. Tears streamed down his face.

"You mean..." Lucy whispered, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Yeah." Gray nodded, lips pursed and shoulders shaking. "He died. Both of them did."

"This is why you always hate your birthdays," Levy muttered. "You always just lock yourself in your room... I thought it was because you hated parties."

Gray shook his head, and they all became quiet.

A gruff clearing of throat caught their attention.

Eyes turned to Gajeel, who was scowling and munching on a fry. "Since Frozen Crap is a bawling baby, guess it's my turn."

Everyone got his hidden message; _It's okay. Cry all you want. I'll cover you._

It touched their hearts.

"Hm," Gajeel cleared his throat again. "I was I guess a pretty young kid. Three or four, I can't really remember."

"I had a shitty life back then. My old man was a fucking bastard. He always tried to get rid of me. I don't know why he hated me so much, but my ma always protected me. She took the beatings instead of me." Gajeel paused to hastily eat another fry.

"I always knew something was wrong. Growing up in those conditions, you have to learn a lot faster than others your age."

"One day I just kinda went down the hall, you know, to see if my mom was okay from that night's beating." Gajeel's voice seemed to weaken a little, and his eyes became a dull, rusty red. "She was slumped against the wall. Red stuff was coming out of her neck, and I could see the broken bottle next to her."

Natsu tried not to break the fork in his hand. Why the hell was life so messed up?

"I already knew the moment I saw her." Gajeel sunk down his seat. "She died. Because of me. Because I was too much of a wimp to take those damn beatings, but instead I let her get hurt instead, and I - "

He paused to choke a little. They could see the small glitter of tears in his eyes. "I guess that's the reason I went to Phantom. I wanted to become stronger to protect."

"I think you were already strong anyway," Juvia smiled lightly.

Levy laid her head on her arms, staring at her glass of water. "My turn, I guess."

Gajeel turned away slightly so he could wipe away his small tears. Damn that no good bastard who was never meant to be a father.

"When I was around one it was all fine." Levy started. "We were a small family, but happy anyway. We lived in a small house up in the hills."

She traced small paterns on the table with her finger, her eyes closing slightly as she lost herself in her memories.

"But my mom and dad started fighting. At first it was about small things, like who forgot to cook dinner and who should go buy the groceries."

"But from then on it got worse." Levy closed her eyes completely, trying not to look at her friends' sad faces. "My mom would always send me to my room, but I always heard the yelling and screaming anyway."

"My mom worked later and later every night, and my dad always came home with his whole body smelling like alcohal."

Levy paused to let a few tears drop down. She didn't do anything to wipe them away.

"He wouldn't do anything to me, really, but each night there was a new girl. All from the same place. All for the same purpose."

Levy scrunched up her nose, small sniffles escaping her. "I never needed 'the talk'. I saw it myself."

"That's fucking messed up," Natsu said quietly.

"Of course my mom found out. I got my brains from her; she got so upset that she raised her voice too much and it made my dad angry."

"So he just lunged at her with his hands, and strangled her."

Levy buried her face into her arms, trying to stop her sobs. "S-She looked back at me. 'R-Run,' she said. And I-I did. I never looked back."

"Ju - I feel glad." Juvia muttered. "Otherwise Levy would not be here with her friends at this moment."

"Yeah," Levy hiccuped.

They all took a moment to send small prayers to their lost ones. Every one of them had their hearts ripped to pieces, but they were already healing.

"I think you're next," Lucy said softly. She nudged Natsu lightly.

"Me?"

They nodded.

Natsu sighed, sinking into his seat. He subconsciously grabbed Lucy's hand and twisted the frayed ends of his scarf with his fingers.

"Fine." Natsu muttered.

"It started when I was four..."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **BUAHAHAHA!**

 **I was gonna make Levy's story something like Gray's, but no. I thought it would have been better like the way I wrote it.**

 **I actually kinda cried writing this by the way. Even if these only seem like words to you, this all happens for real.**

 **Sigh.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it~**

 **Maybe next chapter we'll get more Wendy and Mister drama, hm?**

 **Until next week!**


	27. We'll see

**Hello.**

 **I know, quite some time has passed since the last update.**

 **I'm sorry; I truly am. I've had so much going on.**

 **I'm in eighth grade at the moment; only one semester is left until summer, and I'm off to high school. So of course school work and midterms and all that built up, and I just - I couldn't find the time to write.**

 **But that's only a small fraction of the actual reason why I stopped updating.**

 **I... Just lost interest.**

 **A long time before I even started this story, I had lost interest in Fairy Tail.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I still love it, after all it's my first anime. But I've unfortunately lost... inspiration. Motivation.**

 **And while I certainly will NOT delete this story, I'm not certain on when I'll update again.**

 **This,** _ **Life of a Fake Princess**_ **, is my baby. I started with a small idea until it grew into something unimaginable and breathtaking.**

 **However, until I get this motivation back...**

 **This story is now on official HIATUS.**

 **No, not discontinued.**

 **A pause.**

 **A break.**

 **If you've been eyeing my account, you'll realize I actually publish and update quite frequently.**

 **This story will not be one of those.**

 **I apologize, and I give my best regards to all of you.**

 **If you want to read something that is guaranteed to be updated,** _ **Words Spill Over**_ **and** _ **Never Once**_ **are your best chance. Everything else other than those two and this will be deleted. Permanently.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Really.**

 **And I promise... I will not let myself have this hiatus run for more than three months.**

 **Until next time, my dear readers.**

 **Rose.**


End file.
